The Silver Millennium - The Golden Years: Chapter1
by X5 - 452
Summary: What was it like in the Silver Millennium?Read to find out!!! Serena/Darien Rei/Jedite Ami/Zoisite Mina/Malachite Lita/Nephlite.
1. Default Chapter

1 The Silver Millennium The Golden Years  
  
2 Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Princess Serena  
  
Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom stood on the balcony staring out into the galaxy. There was a light wind and it blew her golden pigtails with buns on top ever so slightly. She wore a strapless dress of the softest pearl silk that reached her ankles and was attached to the her body by puffs on her shoulders and on her back was a large bow that resembled wings. Positioned on her wrist was a gold pearl bracelet and around her buns were hairclips that matched her bracelet. Her sky blue eyes glittered excitedly as fireworks began to explode outside the palace and she watched them with childish intrigue. It was her sixteenth birthday and tonight her mother was throwing a huge party in her honour. All her friends would be there and Serena could hardly wait; after all it had been almost a year and a half since she had last seen them all at Princess Ami's fifteenth birthday party. Princess Ami was from the Mercury Kingdom and a very smart girl. Serena had met Ami when Ami's mother Queen Aminda came to visit Serena's mother, Queen Serenity, about an alliance between the two kingdoms. Serena was charmed by Ami's short hair for it was blue and Serena had never seen anyone with blue hair and Ami had matching blue eyes. Ami had a peaceful personality and was a very quiet girl but if you walked into a room you would notice her for she had an aura that made you look at her. Serena had been enthralled by the brainpower of the then ten year old Ami and Serena and Ami became fond of each other and Serena didn't feel intimidated by Ami's intelligence for Ami didn't look down on Serena because Serena wasn't really that smart. But then again neither was Serena's best friend, Princess Rei, but Rei had the grace and dignity to pass off that she was smart without saying anything. Actually one part of Rei's body was smart. Rei had a smart mouth and used it to tease Serena often. Rei was the Princess of the Mars Kingdom and Rei was everything Serena wanted to be. Rei had many friends, she was beautiful, she was dignified and she always had a throng of admirers following her around. Serena barely beat Rei at anything but there was one thing that Serena definitely surpassed Rei with and that was compassion. Serena was a very kind person and unlike Rei who was only caring when she decided to be Serena was caring all the time. She cared about her friends and family and held them in her heart, which was probably big enough to fit the whole world into it. Rei and Serena had been best friends ever since they could remember because Serena's mother and Rei's mother, Reiya, were also best friends so they visited each other a lot and that was how Serena and Rei became friends. Serena adored Rei with her shining, charcoal black hair, violet eyes fringed with long, dark lashes and her stunning figure. Serena also vaguely remembered Rei's twin brother, Prince Darien, for Rei's father was King Darren from the Earth Kingdom and he had taken Darien when Darien was very young because Darien would inherit the Earth Kingdom when his father died. All she could remember of Darien was a spoiled brat who used to call her meatball head and pull her hair. She remembered a mop of dark hair and piercing dark blue eyes that would tease her mercilessly whenever she came to visit. He would be at the party tonight, Serena thought grinning wickedly, let's see who pulls whose hair then. Serena touched her golden blonde hair and thought of her cousin, Princess Mina of the Venus Kingdom, she would also be coming tonight. Serena could hardly wait for Mina and her mother, Queen Minya, were known by everyone at court to be the Queen and Princess of Gossip. Mina had golden hair like Serena with eyes just a shade darker than Serena's. Mina was the kind of happy go lucky girl who could take your heart with her sweetness and never give it back. Mina was the eternal optimist and nothing could ever get her down. Serena's last friend was Princess Lita of the Jupiter Kingdom. Lita reminded Serena of stories she had read about, earth ladies who were strong and smart called amazons for Lita was indeed a very strong girl who always loved a good fight although Lita was somewhat challenged like Serena with her brain. Lita took martial arts lessons even though her mother, Litanya, didn't really approve because she thought it unladylike and Serena had met Lita when Rei took Serena to her martial arts class. Rei already knew Lita and so she introduced Serena to her and the three became friends. When the five girls all got together at Rei's sleepover party they became fast friends that swore they could never be separated, at least until their mother's came to take them home. My friends, Serena thought excitedly, I can't wait to see them all again. Serena turned around at the sound of her bedroom door opening. She rushed into her bedroom and saw her guardian Luna standing at the door. Luna was a very powerful guardian and she could turn into any type of cat in the blink of an eye. She was part of a species called changelings meaning ones who change and Luna was of the race of catlings, which could change from a human to a cat, but tonight Luna was in human form. Luna's curly dark purple hair was out of it's usual plait and instead of her Moon Guard Uniform Luna wore a velvet purple dress with rhinestone studs in her ears that matched her eyes. Serena had never seen Luna looked so beautiful.  
  
"Oh, Luna you look so pretty," Serena said in awe, her eyes wide taking in the whole outfit before letting out a wolf whistle, "one guardian called Artemis from the Venus Kingdom is going to have his eyes knocked out tonight."  
  
Luna blushed as Serena mentioned her crush, Artemis. Artemis was Princess Mina's guardian so they saw each other a lot when Mina came to visit and Serena had been the first to notice Luna liked Artemis. Unfortunately for Luna, Artemis hadn't noticed yet.  
  
"Thank you Princess Serena, are you ready?" Luna asked and Serena nodded smiling widely then turned as her mother walked into the room.  
  
"You look beautiful daughter, if only your father were here to see you," Queen Serenity said wistfully and Serena ran into her mothers open arms. Serena's father, King David, was King Darren's older brother but King David died in the battle of Kirtren. A battle between the Dark Galaxy that was on the other side of the universe and the Moon Galaxy where Serena and her friends lived. Serena had only been eight at the time so she couldn't remember much about the battle although her mother did tell her that had it not been for Queen Reiya and her Universe Crystal the Silver Millennium would have ceased to exist. All Serena could remember of her father was a warm laugh, teasing green eyes and a full head of light purple hair. Serenity never really recovered from the shock and was often in tears in her room at night thinking about the good times she used to have with David. Tonight though, Serenity had promised herself, no tears because it was her daughter's birthday.  
  
"Thank you mother," Serena whispered to Serenity and Serena stepped back to view what her mother wore. Serenity wore her silver hair like Serena's and her crescent moon was shining from her forehead. She wore a simple strapless dress that went down to her ankles and had a bow up the top with a crescent moon in the middle of it. Serenity looked stunning just how a Queen of the Moon should look.  
  
"I want to bestow something on you to show you really are the Princess of the Moon and how proud I am of you," Serenity said and Serena looked at her in wonder then Serenity touched Serena's forehead and a crescent moon exactly like Serenity's appeared on Serena's forehead and Serena gasped with joy.  
  
"Now let us greet our guests," Serenity said and Serena grasped her mother's hand tightly with happiness in anticipation for the upcoming event.  
  
"I love you mother," she said before they entered the ballroom and Serenity turned to gaze down at her daughter affectionately.  
  
"And I love you Princess Serena," Serenity replied as the doors were thrown wide open.  
  
Two hours before……………………  
  
Princess Ami sat before her dresser and stared at herself in the mirror. Her blue hair had been parted down the middle and golden leaves had been placed Greek style around the back of her head. Around her slim neck was a blue choker with the sign of mercury dangling off and on her ear lobes were three blue studs on either ear. She wore a blue dress that came down to her ankles and tied up around her neck and on her fingers she wore a friendship ring from Serena that had a crescent moon on the top and on her feet she wore blue strap shoes. She looked quite pretty but Ami stared at the mirror disdainfully. I am nowhere near as pretty as my friends, Ami thought unhappily looking down on her dresser at a picture of all her friends and her. It had been taken when the girls went for a picnic on Venus for Venus was known for its beautiful woods and forests. Rei and Serena were play arguing because Serena had eaten all the food before the picnic had begun. Lita was trying unsuccessfully to break them up and Mina was standing away from them shrugging her shoulders and smiling trying to pretend she didn't know them. Ami was standing next to Lita pulling Rei away from Serena. It was so good back then, Ami thought wistfully, when there were no boys or dances to distract us from each other. Ami had only ever been to one dance and she thought it was a disaster because none of the boys wanted to dance with her because they were dancing with Serena, Rei, Mina and Lita. What Ami didn't know was before she arrived one of Prince Darien's guardians called Zoisite told all the other boys if they even so much as looked at Ami he would beat them up. As a result none of the boys approached Ami for a dance for fear of getting a whipping afterwards. Unfortunately Zoisite got a case of cold feet and became so shy he couldn't ask Ami to dance so he stayed staring at her, dancing with no one the whole night. Ami's thoughts were interrupted by excited voices coming down the hallway. Ami turned in her seat with a smile pasted on her face and saw her mother and father enter the room. Her mother wore a blue silk dress that had thick spaghetti straps and had a love heart line to it. It had two layers of material, which caused the dress to splay outwards. Ami's mother's chin length blue hair had plaits down the front that weaved into the rest of her head. She wore no necklace and in her ears were just plain blue studs. Ami's father wore a blue tuxedo and it even had a blue rose in the pocket. Her father smiled and brushed his blue hair to one side and his matching blue eyes sparkled with happiness as he gazed at his daughter who was blossoming with beauty.  
  
"There is my beautiful baby girl," Ami's father, King Aron, exclaimed and Ami stood up hurriedly slightly embarrassed by all the attention she was getting.  
  
"Oh daddy," Ami said in an exasperated voice and Queen Aminda giggled at her daughters predictable response. Ami hated being fawned over and her father knew that.  
  
"We had better leave, Ami dear or we'll be late," Aminda told Ami and Ami nodded and picked up a little blue bag before leaning towards the mirror to frown at her image again.  
  
"Let's go," Ami said dully just wanting to get the whole thing over and done with then she walked quickly out of her door and to the teleporting room.  
  
Aminda and Aron stared at their daughter who couldn't bare to look at herself in the mirror for more than a few moments because she thought she was unattractive.  
  
"I think our scientist daughter wants some magic in her life," Aron told his wife and Aminda nodded knowing what Ami was going through. Aminda had gone through it all before when she was a young girl, a little while before she met Aron.  
  
"The poor child thinks she is unattractive when she is obviously not so," Aminda agreed and the two parents shook their heads in unison before Aron offered his arm to his wife and she accepted it and they walked out of Ami's bedroom to follow Ami to the teleporting room.  
  
Princess Mina rushed to her walk in wardrobe and threw any shoes she could find out into her room in a great frenzy. Mina had a horrible problem. She didn't know what shoes to wear! If only Lita were here, Mina thought desperately. Lita was the guru of shoes because Lita owned more shoes than anyone else in the whole entire galaxy.  
  
"What shoes do I wear?" Mina wondered aloud staring at the many pairs of shoes on the ground when she spotted some orange casual high heels. Perfect, she thought greedily and she reached for the one shoe she could see. She put the shoe on and realised she didn't know where the other one was. Mina began to panic as she dove into the pile of shoes searching for the other partner to the one shoe she was wearing. After a few minutes of searching Mina found the shoe and put it on. Hurriedly Mina rushed to fix up her knee length blonde hair that was half up and half down. Holding back her long, flowing hair was an orange flower hairclip and there was a matching one on her choker around her neck. Her dress was a pale orange colour with spaghetti straps and a v-neckline that showed a bit of her bosom. Mina thought she looked delightful and couldn't wait to see the other girl's faces when they saw her. We are going to have so much to talk about! Mina thought excitedly walking to her door and opening it. Mina was startled by the figure outside the door.  
  
"Oh Artemis, you frightened me," Mina told her guardian and Artemis just smiled at his little princess who looked so grown up in her dress. Artemis was a male catling like Luna. He was part of the changelings but his actual race was the catling race and like Luna he could turn into whatever feline he wished to. Tonight as a human he looked particularly handsome. His white hair was pulled back away from his face and he wore a white suit with a purple flower in the breast pocket.  
  
"I have come to escort you to the dance," Artemis said and Mina gave him a sly glance that made him blush because both knew he was going only to see Luna, Princess Serena's guardian. Artemis had a secret crush on Luna but he didn't know how to go about telling her and so had pretended indifference towards her.  
  
"Then lets go," Mina cried out and turned to go to the teleporting room only to bump into her mother and father. Mina's mother wore a cream coloured dress that covered her shoulders with the material making a V pattern down the front of the dress. Her golden hair was short, cut just above her shoulders and in her earlobes were earrings with the sign of Venus dangling off them. Her striking blue eyes smiled at her daughter's impatience to have fun. Just like me when I was her age, Queen Minya thought looking fondly at her only daughter. Mina's father's pale orange hair and laughing grey eyes regarded his daughter proudly. She would be one of the prettiest girls at the dance, he told himself before straightening up his orange tuxedo and touching his orange flower.  
  
"Mina, I didn't think Princesses screamed," Queen Minya reprimanded Mina for her less than ladylike behaviour. Mina was looking down and missed the glint of humour in Minya's eyes and smile.  
  
"Sorry mother," Mina apologised sheepishly before looking up and seeing her mother and father grinning at her.  
  
"Come here and give me a hug beautiful," Mina's father, Minkal, commanded and Mina ran into his arms and hugged her father and placed a kiss on his cheek. Next Mina ran to her mother and threw her arms around her mother.  
  
"Have fun tonight Mina," Minya said and Mina smiled then kissed her mothers cheek.  
  
"I will mommy," she replied cheekily before rushing off to the teleporting room. 


	2. The Silver Millennium - The Golden Years...

1 Chapter 2: Late Arrivals  
  
Lita put the finishing touches on her hair then stepped back from the full- length mirror to admire herself. Lita was the tallest girl in the group so Lita wanted to avoid wearing any high heels or else she would tower over the boys and intimidate them. Lita had decided to wear green sandals to avoid the problem and had also decided to wear a green dress that came to her calves. The neckline was straight and coming from the neckline was two strips of material and they joined at the choker on her neck. On the choker was a sign of Jupiter and in her earlobes were two green rings on either side. On her upper left arm was a painted green copper snake that wound around her arm. Lita's hair was done in a crown of curls on top of her head with green ribbons weaving through her hair. Lita thought she looked pretty and hoped the boys would think so too. She couldn't wait to meet her friends for although she seemed like the tight-lipped person in the group she really missed her friends and was looking forward to seeing them. In her mirror Lita saw her mother enter the room and Lita turned to show her mother what she was wearing.  
  
"Lita, you look stunning," Queen Litanya said softly staring at Lita.  
  
"Thank you momma," Lita replied before running to hug her mother who looked just as pretty as Lita. She too wore a dress that came to her calves but Litanya's dress had a split up the back and the colour was a sea foam colour while Lita's was a jade green. Litanya also wore matching sandals and in her ears were two dangling earrings. Litanya's hair was half up half down, cut to her shoulder blades and she had green leaves woven through it. They looked like a pair of strong Amazon women and they were. Both had a lot of heartache to contend with as they had lost the one man who meant the world to them in the same battle that King David died in. King Litenburg was a kind man and many missed him when he died. Litanya had tried her hardest to make sure Litenburg's last wish would come true, to make sure his daughter became the best she could be and to forever be happy and Litanya was doing fine so far but she missed her husband desperately.  
  
"Come momma, a party awaits," Lita, declared and both smiled at each other, excited as schoolgirls they ran to the teleporting room.  
  
Princess Rei smiled as her two guardians entered her room arguing about anything and everything.  
  
"You two really are like a married couple you know," Rei told her guardians and both gave her an annoyed look. Rei's two guardians were a very special pair of guardians because both had the power to turn themselves into any winged creature they desired and although there were many animals to choose from the two guardians, named Phoebe and Dimitrius, preferred to take on the form of crows for they believed crows to be the life giving, life taking creatures of destiny and they were so sleek and beautiful that Phoebe and Dimitrius admired them very much. In their human form Phoebe was a slender girl with dark skin, bright red eyes and silky elbow length silvery hair. Tonight she was dressed in a flowing dress of silver with matching gloves. Her hair was out from its usual side plaits and lay softly at the sides of her face. She looked stunning and had a bright red carnation on her hip. Dimitrius looked exactly the same as Phoebe except he was male so his hair was short and his skin was slightly darker. Dimitrius wore a silver tuxedo and looked very smart. He even had a silver earring in his left ear with another looped through the first. That was a sign from one changeling to another that the changeling wearing the ring was taken. Phoebe also wore the earrings but hers were in both ears. Phoebe and Dimitrius had made what was known as a lovelink. It was a very important bonding between changelings, which was what Phoebe, and Dimitrius were. It was sort of like marriage only it went deeper and could never be broken because the two who were joined could never hate each other ever again. The lovelink was made by the touching of lips between two changelings and Phoebe and Dimitrius had done it once a few days ago when they were both in a crazy, daring mood and suddenly they were linked. Neither regretted it as both liked each other but it was still all so very new to them and they still enjoyed play arguing with each other all the time just for fun. As well as the lovelink with each other Phoebe and Dimitrius had also formed the siblinglink with Rei and Darien, which meant they had accepted Rei and Darien as their brother and sister and part of their family so the four were very close although it had only been the three of them for the past few years since Darien was on Earth.  
  
"In actuality we are sister," Phoebe replied and Rei frowned in confusion before understanding lit up her beautiful face.  
  
"Oh that's right, I keep forgetting you two lovelinked just a few days ago," Rei replied laughing as her two guardians' looked at each other and blushed heartily.  
  
"Don't remind me," Dimitrius jokingly and received a punch from Phoebe for his efforts.  
  
"Horrible thing," she scolded him affectionately before unceremoniously kicking him out of the room.  
  
"We have things to discuss little sister," Phoebe told Rei seriously and Rei looked grave as she sat down onto her bed. Phoebe paced the room before sitting on a chair beside Rei's bed.  
  
"Your mother wanted me to tell you before it happened so you can be prepared," Phoebe began before Rei interrupted her with a million questions at a time.  
  
"Prepared? For what? Is something going to happen?" Rei asked these questions all at one time and Phoebe rolled her eyes upwards before answering.  
  
"If you would let me finish maybe I can tell you," Phoebe scolded and Rei looked down at her quilt covers.  
  
"Sorry," Rei said then waited impatiently for Phoebe to tell what she knew.  
  
"Your mother said she sensed something bad was going to happen to the Silver Millennium, she fears it may even be destroyed, she just wanted you to be prepared for when it does happen," Phoebe finished and Rei sat in silence for a few moments questions running through her mind.  
  
"You mean, all this will be gone soon, no more Silver Millennium?" Rei asked her arms and her eyes wide in wonder as she gazed about. No, she thought shaking her head, it couldn't be true; her life wouldn't be there anymore.  
  
"I believe so and please do not tell anyone, your mother told only me, not even Dimitrius knows," Phoebe pleaded and Rei nodded absently not really paying attention. She couldn't get used to the fact that her childhood would soon be destroyed by…something.  
  
Rei ran to hug Phoebe who opened her arms wide to accept Rei into her arms.  
  
"Maybe your mother is wrong and everything will be fine," Phoebe tried to whisper comfortingly but neither was comforted for both knew that Queen Reiya had never been wrong about any of her visions.  
  
"Do not worry sister, it will not be soon but it will happen, so forget about it and enjoy yourself tonight," Phoebe implored and Rei smiled at her warily.  
  
"I shall believe in what you said and I will pray that this evil will never come," Rei declared and the two sisters hugged again.  
  
"Can I come back in now?" a timid voice asked from the door and Dimitrius stuck his head in and both the girls smiled at him.  
  
"Of course dopey," Phoebe invited him and Dimitrius entered the room holding a big box with a wide smile on his handsome mischievous face.  
  
"What's in the box?" asked the naturally curious Rei and Dimitrius said nothing just handed her the box. Rei opened it then squealed at what she saw. Inside was a silk red dress that had a Japanese design. It had flower patterns all over it and had a high neckline that was black along the edges. The top part crossed over and was held into place by buttons of rolled material. It was a long dress and on the side was a split up to her thigh. It was a dress that Japanese woman wore on Earth and Rei had always wanted one.  
  
"Oh Dimitrius, I love it, where in the galaxy did you get it?" Rei asked picking the dress up and pressing it to her body softly liking the smooth feel.  
  
"That dress came courtesy of your brother and he said he hoped you would be wearing it tonight," Dimitrius read from a note before handing it to Rei to examine for herself.  
  
"I most certainly will," Rei replied then rushed to the bathroom to put the dress on. When she emerged Phoebe and Dimitrius were astounded at the change. Rei looked like a young lady instead of a blossoming sixteen-year- old girl.  
  
"My lady, if I were not already tied down I would right here, right now ask for your hand in marriage," Dimitrius declared valiantly causing Rei to laugh shakily. She was nervous about being in the dress. It made her feel different, perhaps daring and she felt like singing to the whole universe how good she felt. Phoebe quickly scolded her counterpart for his foolishness before turning to Rei and scrutinising her knee length ebony black hair wondering what style would flatter the dress and Rei's face but more importantly, Rei's most precious beauty, her violet eyes.  
  
"I think I know what to do with your hair," Phoebe said and sat Rei before her then worked on her hair for about ten minutes.  
  
"There," she said and stepped back. Phoebe and curled Rei's hair with a curling iron and then caught up the curls in a crown above Rei's head leaving some curls running down onto Rei's face.  
  
"Oh Phoebe, you are wonderful," Rei praised her and Dimitrius nodded in agreement as he put an arm around his partners shoulders.  
  
"Marvellous," was all he could say for the sight of Rei like that was quite breathtaking.  
  
"Hmmm…. I have the perfect thing for your hair Rei," said Rei's mother walking into the room holding a hair clip with flowers and golden beads coming from it. Queen Reiya walked to her daughter and put the clip into Rei's hair on the side so the beads dangled onto Rei's cheek.  
  
"Mother thank you, I don't think I could be happier," Rei replied before thinking, I could be much happier, if only my father and brother were here to see me. Rei's father King Darren and her twin brother Prince Darien were considered the royalty of Earth and therefore couldn't live on Mars with Reiya and Rei. They all missed each other desperately but Reiya and Darren had learned to communicate through their minds and were teaching Darien and Rei to do so but they weren't quite perfect at it yet. Reiya also knew that Rei had inherited her psychic powers and Reiya was positive that Rei would be the most powerful physic ever with the right training so Reiya had asked her father to train Rei and was doing so but Rei only wanted to have fun and was easily distracted so Rei wasn't that good at using her powers yet because she would play truant with her lessons and practise times to go swimming or shopping with her friends. Reiya didn't mind knowing Rei was still a child but soon, very soon, Rei would need what she had inside. Rei and Darien hadn't seen each other since they were fourteen and Rei missed him greatly and he missed her. They wrote often and told each other what was going on but both longed for the day when they could be reunited together again. Rei turned to look at her mother who had thought the same as Rei and had frowned. Rei thought her mother looked gorgeous. Even though her mother was thirty-two she looked as though she was a girl of twenty- five. You could mistake Reiya and Rei for sisters. Reiya had the same long black hair and sparking violet eyes. Tonight Rei's mother wore a dress of deep purple velvet looking very majestic. King Darren had sent it to her and it was in medieval style, a style that the earth people had let go of long ago.  
  
"You look beautiful mother," Rei said hugging her mother who hugged her back just as tightly. The two really were like sisters and acted like them too always talking to late at night about boys Rei liked and whom Reiya thought would be the best guy for Rei to marry.  
  
"As do you sweetheart," Reiya replied lovingly to her child who looked just like Reiya did when she was younger.  
  
"I hate to break it up but I think we are going to be late," said Dimitrius tapping his silver watch at the mother and daughter who squealed simultaneously.  
  
"We have to go," they cried out in unison and the three figures wearing dresses lifted their dresses high and ran full speed towards the teleporting room.  
  
"I am such a lucky guy to have three ladies in my capable hands, somebody must like me," Dimitrius said looking to the ceiling then blowing a kiss before running after his three running ladies. 


	3. The Silver Millennium: The Golden Years ...

1 Chapter 3: At the party…  
  
When Princess Serena and Princess Serenity entered the room there was great applauding and whistles of appreciation making the two royal ladies blush before Serenity held up her hands then led herself and Serena to their thrones. As they sat everyone moved to find a chair to sit on. The other Royalties were seated on their thrones beside Serenity and Serena. The Royalty from Mercury were seated on Serenity's left and beside them were the Royalty of Jupiter. On the other side on Serena's right were two empty chairs then the Royalty from Venus. Serena's gaze came back to the empty chairs beside her. Where were Rei and her mother? She wondered and was about to ask her mother quietly when the doors burst open.  
  
"Sorry we are late," Reiya apologised looking shamefaced as she hurried to the chair with Rei close behind looking just as sheepish. The whole court burst into laughter as Reiya and Rei were always arriving late but they were indeed fashionably late. The court then erupted in sighs from the older men knowing Reiya was taken and sighs from the younger men who couldn't wait to ask Rei to dance. When Reiya and Rei were seated Serenity began her speech.  
  
"I would like to thank you all for coming to this very important party and I hope you enjoy yourselves, I invite my daughter to begin the party," declared Serenity then sat and Serena stood shakingly. She was too nervous to do it. Rei was looking at her smiling warmly but Serena couldn't speak. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. After a few moments she heard a familiar voice yell across the room.  
  
"Come on Meatball Head," a voice encouraged and Serena looked up to see Prince Darien seated on the other side of the room opposite her with his father. Sitting with them were the other queens and kings of the Silver Millennium. Queen Hotaruto of the Saturn Kingdom and her husband King Tomoat, Queen Michi and King Michial of the Neptune Kingdom, Queen Harri and King Harodu of the Uranus Kingdom and last was the Queen feared by many. All queens had a special queen power but they had to find it themselves. Serenity's power was her Silver Imperial Crystal and Reiya's power was her Universe Crystal and her psychic powers the other queens had yet to discover their powers except for Queen Setansu of the Pluto Kingdom. Her power was to control time and people feared her for she stood very tall and could make you feel as though you were nothing but a fly. Her husband had died with Prince David and she missed him greatly though she didn't show it. Beside her sat her eighteen-year-old daughter, Princess Setsuna who was just as formidable as her mother. She was a beauty but so cool and calm. Serena was fuming because the whole court laughed at Prince Darien's description of her.  
  
"I declare my party, begun," she cried out their was a chorus of yelling before music started and people began dancing.  
  
Immediately the five best friends were hugging in a huge bear hug at the edge of the floor ignoring the flow of people rushing past to the food or dance floor.  
  
"I missed you all," Serena said happily, tears of joy in her eyes and looking at the others she saw they had the same tears in their eyes.  
  
"As much as food?" Lita asked cheekily and Serena grinned.  
  
"Almost," she replied and the girls laughed. Ami looked around as if intimidated by the sight of so many people. There weren't this many people at her party.  
  
"Everyone looks so mad," Mina squealed and all the girls looked down at their dresses then at the others and agreed.  
  
"I think Ami looks the best," Rei said and the girls agreed causing Ami to blush deep scarlet. All the girls knew of Ami's shyness and were forever trying to get Ami to abandon it and come out of her self enclosed shell and only Rei and Serena were the only ones who could do it and only together.  
  
"Oh look, I think we are about to get asked to dance," Rei said as she motioned behind her before telling the girls, "Since we're sleeping over see you afterwards."  
  
The girls all giggled at the fun they would have at the sleep over then Rei was swept away by a good looking boy from the moon kingdom with strawberry coloured hair and a sweet smile. Lita was bowed to by a boy from the Earth kingdom and then asked to dance, which she accepted for the boy, was one of the many eligible bachelors taller then her with brown hair and smiling brown eyes. Mina, Serena and Ami sat down in their chairs waiting to be asked to dance. Mina gossiped on to Serena and Ami who nodded absently staring at the sea of dancers longingly.  
  
Serena looked at all the smiling faces and smiled herself. She was delighted that her guests were having so much fun, if only someone would ask her to dance. Serena looked down at her hands that were fiddling with her dress when she heard someone walk up in front of her. She looked up smiling happily to stare into mesmerising dark blue eyes glittering in the light and she gasped as she realised they belonged to Prince Darien.  
  
"Prince Darien," Serena whispered and Darien smiled charmingly at her.  
  
"Princess Serena, may I say what a charming picture you make sitting there," Darien said and Serena was flattered. This wasn't the same Darien that had pulled her hair this Darien was…different, incredible and very handsome. His smile was perfect and his eyes… they sent Serena's heart flying. Serena tried to appear mature as she sat there waiting for Darien to ask her to dance.  
  
"Have you anyone to dance with Princess?" Darien asked and Serena almost swooned at the thought of dancing with such handsome young man.  
  
"No, my prince," she replied softly waiting for him to invite her with longing in her eyes.  
  
"Well, maybe someone will ask you," Darien replied cheekily before turning and walking away. Serena gaped at Darien's back. Had he insulted her? She didn't think so but…why hadn't he asked her to dance? Suddenly Darien turned back to her with a smile.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Darien asked and Serena smiled before nodding, picking up her skirts and walking into his waiting arms. They danced to a slow soft lilting tone that made Serena sway smiling. Darien smiled down at her and couldn't believe how beautiful the princess of the moon had become. Darien could barely break away his gaze from the angel with golden hair and blue eyes dancing with him but he managed and his eyes flew about instantly to look for his twin sister. Darien spied her dancing with a green haired boy that Darien knew from Earth. The boy was called Lanta and he came from a legendary land on Earth called Atlantis. He was a friend of Darien's and Darien thought that Lanta and his sister looked nice together but Darien knew of another who would look better with Rei. Like Rei, Darien had guardians but Darien had four. They were different because they weren't changelings but they were very powerful. They had their own attacks using energy balls and their names were Jedite, Neflite, Zoisite and Malachite. Darien knew Zoisite liked Ami and Neflite liked Lita. He was pretty sure Malachite had a candle burning for Mina although he hadn't said anything because he wasn't really the type and Jedite…well Darien believed Jedite or Jed as he was known had a soft spot for Darien's twin sister. Darien kept watching as Rei laughed at something Lanta had said and Darien suddenly felt jealous. That was his sister Lanta was making laugh and Darien frowned. Darien and Rei were close and Darien didn't want to let go of his sister but he knew he would have to sometime soon. Darien watched as Rei suddenly raised her head from Lanta's shoulder to look for Darien when she spotted him she smiled and her eyes brightened. They hadn't had a chance to talk ever since they'd arrived because Rei had been swung off boy after boy. She looked down to see Serena's head resting on his shoulder and her eyes narrowed. Darien chuckled realising Rei didn't want to let go any more than he did. Darien closed his eyes and tried his best to telepathically reach Rei with his mind.  
  
*Rei, get Phoebe and Dimitrius and meet me outside, time for a nighttime ride* Darien sent Rei softly through his mind and Rei jumped as it reached her mind.  
  
*All right* Rei sent back before smiling at her partner and excusing herself politely to go look for her two friends. Darien looked down at Serena and smiled apologetically.  
  
"I have to go," he told her and at the sight of her pouting lips Darien reassured her, "but I will ask you to dance again."  
  
"All right," Serena consented and allowed Darien to lead her to her seat. Darien kissed her hand in a grand gesture before setting off to go wait for Rei and her guardians on the balcony.  
  
Rei looked about and when she spied Darien she cried out his name and ran into his arms.  
  
Darien grabbed his sister tightly into his arms and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Darien, I have missed you," Rei said almost in tears not releasing her hold on her brother afraid he would disappear.  
  
"I have missed you too Rei," Darien replied before looking at Dimitrius and Phoebe who were watching the pair intently with happy smiles on their faces because the two children of Mars and Earth were reunited once again.  
  
"Let's ride," Darien told Phoebe and Dimitrius who immediately changed their forms into that of two dragons with silver shining scales. Darien led Rei to Phoebe-dragon and helped her mount then Darien mounted Dimitrius- dragon and the two dragons set off leaving behind the party and the music.  
  
"You are wearing the dress I sent," Darien called to Rei as the wind ruffled his hair and they road on through the clouds and space.  
  
"I love it, thank you for remembering I always wanted one," Rei called back before grinning mischievously, "race you."  
  
Darien grinned back and lent forward to talk into Dimitrius-dragon's ear.  
  
"Did you hear that Dimitrius, we can't let women beat us can we?" Darien asked and Dimitrius-dragon roared with gusto and waved his wings faster to pick up speed.  
  
"Come on Phoebe, lets whip these boys," Rei urged Phoebe-dragon and Phoebe- dragon picked up her speed and caught up to the men. They were neck and neck when they passed a meadow full of daisies.  
  
"Let's stop there," Rei said pointing and the four figures flew down to lie on the grass. Rei and Darien dismounted then, hands clasped; they ran and threw themselves beside each other on the grass. They lay in silence trying to figure out what to say both knowing they had to separate their strong bond. Both were sad this would be the last time they would run away in the night together. Darien decided to start.  
  
"Rei, we love each other as much as any brother and sister can but one day we will have to find ourselves someone who can love us differently, and we may not be able to do this anymore, to just leave and spend time with each other," Darien began and Rei's eyes widened in fear because she thought Darien meant he wouldn't love her anymore and ignore her completely, that he was saying he didn't need her in his life anymore.  
  
"But we will still need, love and talk to each other right?" Rei asked hopefully and Darien turned on his side to stare at Rei's lovely face.  
  
"Of course, no one could mean as much to me as you do for you are my family," Darien replied touching her face comforting her.  
  
Rei was silent realising what Darien said was true. Rei would have to find someone to marry, as would Darien.  
  
"You are right Darien," Rei said then she sat up brushing off her clothes, "speaking of leaving, I think we have left the party for too long."  
  
Darien realised too that they had been gone a long time and was anxious to be reunited with his princess.  
  
"Shall we return my lady?" Darien asked holding out his arm which Rei accepted daintily.  
  
Both shut their eyes and touched Phoebe and Dimitrius then dreamed of the balcony. Rei and Darien had never tried teleporting this far before and with two extra people but with Rei's hidden power and Darien's burning need to be with his moon princess they believed they could do it. After a feeling of nothingness they opened their eyes to find themselves at the party.  
  
*Yes, we did it* Rei sent Darien unknowingly and Darien replied *I know we did duh! *  
  
"Let's go inside," Darien said eager to return to Serena but Rei kept his hand.  
  
"Darien, hug me once more please," Rei begged and Darien did so for a long time before pulling away and leading Rei inside. The party was in full swing and everyone was dancing except Ami and Mina who were sitting watching everyone dance. Why hadn't anyone asked them to dance? Rei wondered but was pulled away by Darien. Rei stayed by Darien's side as Darien looked for Serena and when he spied her Darien almost turned green with envy. She was dancing with Jed. Rei saw and laughed at Darien's face.  
  
"Come on, let's cut in so you can dance with your princess," Rei said begin to dance with Darien then began making her way towards Serena and Jed.  
  
"Rei, you are the best," Darien congratulated her and Rei smiled.  
  
"Could you expect anything less?" she asked as they came up next to the other pair.  
  
"May I cut in?" Darien politely asked Jed who looked at whom Darien was dancing with and nearly fainted.  
  
"Sure," he managed to say before Darien whirled Serena away and Jed and Rei were left staring at each other. Rei couldn't take her eyes of Jed's. They were ice blue and so beautiful and his hair…oh she loved his hair. In fact Rei loved him and Rei didn't even know him except for who he was but there was something about him…something she couldn't quite explain. Jed couldn't take his eyes from her soft lips and before he knew it he stepped forward took her into his arms and kissed her on the mouth and Rei didn't resist. She relaxed against Jed who kept on kissing her. A few feet away Darien and Serena watched the two.  
  
"I hope he didn't ask you to dance like that," Darien said his voice low and threatening.  
  
"No, but Rei is luckier than me," she said and Darien looked at her more than a little hurt thinking she liked Jed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Darien asked softly and Serena looked up into Darien's eyes.  
  
"She got a kiss from her date," Serena replied and Darien bent his head and pressed his lips to Serena's.  
  
"Satisfied?" he asked after he'd pulled his lips away.  
  
"Horribly," she said resting her arms around his neck and touching his soft hair.  
  
On the other side of the room Mina and Ami spotted the two couples.  
  
"It seems like Serena and Rei scored tonight," Mina giggled and Ami muttered a reply before looking longingly at the dancers. How she wished someone would ask her to dance. Suddenly a handsome man with shoulder blade length white hair and icy blue eyes a shade lighter than Jed's approached Mina holding a cherry blossom to her which Mina took staring at him in awe.  
  
"What is one as beautiful as you doing sitting and watching?" Malachite asked Mina who blushed like a tomato.  
  
"Nobody has asked me to dance yet," she replied softly and the man laughed a deep laugh his blue eyes sparking in anticipation of his dance to come with Mina.  
  
"Good, because I threatened to beat anyone who did, Princess Mina," Malachite revealed and Mina's eyes lit up with love. Mina remembered this man as one of Rei's twin brother's guardian's called Malachite  
  
"That's the sweetest thing I have ever heard, no one has done anything like that for me before, Lord Malachite," Mina said sighing thinking her dreams were about to come true as Ami watched the two intently.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Malachite asked and Mina resisted the urge to jump up and pull Malachite onto the dance floor as she glanced at Ami fleetingly.  
  
"I can't leave my friend…" she said softly and Malachite turned his eyes to Ami for the first time and his eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Princess Ami? But Zoisite was…where is that man?" Malachite said running off much to Ami and Mina's surprise.  
  
"Where did he go?" Mina wandered aloud trying to catch a glimpse of the white hair but she couldn't find it.  
  
"You could have gone and danced," Ami told Mina who frowned.  
  
"No I couldn't, I'd feel horrible leaving you here by yourself," Mina replied and touched Ami's hands, "friends are like that."  
  
Malachite pushed through the crowds cursing Zoisite for not already asking Princess Ami to dance. After all Zoisite had always had a crush on her. Coward, Malachite scowled as he kept searching for Zoisite. He spied Jed and thought maybe he'd be able to help kick some sense into Zoisite. Malachite sallied up to Jed and his date who were still kissing and tried to attract their attention.  
  
"Ahem!" he coughed loudly but the two didn't stop.  
  
"Ummm…excuse me," he said but still they didn't stop and Malachite was getting impatient. He wanted to dance with Princess Mina now!  
  
"Excuse me," he called loudly in Jed's ear and Jed stopped kissing Rei and rubbed his ear dramatically and Malachite rolled his eyes to the ceiling.  
  
"Ouch!! Malachite? Huh? What was that for?" Jed said still holding his ear. Rei ran forward to rub it and the two looked at each other hypnotised again.  
  
"Jed, Zoisite is hiding somewhere and won't ask Princess Ami to dance," Malachite explained and Jed snapped to attention as did Rei who heard Ami's name.  
  
"What about Ami?" Rei asked and Malachite explained that Zoisite had a major crush on her but didn't have the guts to ask her to dance.  
  
"We have to get them to dance, it would make Ami so happy," Rei confirmed and the boys agreed but they still had to find Zoisite. Rei spotted Serena and Darien and decided she could use their help so she interrupted them and both joined the cause and everyone paired off to look for Zoisite except for Malachite who went on his own. Malachite was tired after walking around the whole ballroom and turned to get some punch when he spied a desolate figure standing behind a pillar holding a still full cup of punch.  
  
"Zoisite," he cried out and lunged for Zoisite.  
  
"Aaargh!!" Zoisite cried, "Malachite, why are you attacking me?"  
  
"Because you haven't asked Ami to dance, you know the girl you have been in love with for a hundred years," Malachite yelled but no one noticed because it was so noisy in the room. The other two couples spotted Zoisite and Malachite and rushed to stop Malachite from rearranging Zoisite's handsome face. They stopped him just in time and sat Zoisite up rubbing his sore body from being manhandled by Malachite.  
  
"You know Ami is really sad," Serena said deciding that making Zoisite guilty was the best way to get him to his senses.  
  
"Yeah, she is almost in tears because no one is dancing with her, she doesn't know you told them not to," said Rei picking up what Serena was onto winking conspiritiously at Darien, Jed, Malachite and Serena.  
  
"She thought people thought she was ugly," Serena continued on winking back and both watched as Zoisite's face drooped in guilt.  
  
"Really?" he asked meekly.  
  
"Really," Rei confirmed and Zoisite swallowed hard.  
  
"Excuse me but I have a Princess to dance with," he said bravely then headed straight towards Ami with a determined stride.  
  
"Thanks guys," Malachite said before rushing off to follow Zoisite. 


	4. The Silver Millennium: The Golden Years ...

1 Chapter 4: Promises Of Love  
  
"Well, crisis over," Rei said turning to Jed, "back to business."  
  
The two went off into the crowd and picked up where they left off.  
  
"Rei is right," Serena agreed pulling Darien into the crowd but Darien pulled her back and onto the balcony.  
  
"Serena, I want you to know that I love you," Darien told Serena looking into her eyes and Serena could hardly believe that Darien was pledging his love to her.  
  
"I love you too," Serena replied just as lovingly as she took Darien's big hands in her small ones and pressed her pink lips to his hands.  
  
"Serena, I want you to have this, to remember me by," Darien said pulling away one of his hands and fumbling in the pocket of his tuxedo before pulling it out and producing a beautiful star locket. It had belonged to his grandmother and before she died she told Darien to give it to the girl he was going to take for his wife. Serena stared at the locket. It was gold in the shape of a star with a bauble on top. She took the locket gingerly then pressed the bauble and to her surprise it popped open to show a crescent moon going around a circle on top of clouds. It also played some soft lilting music that made Serena smile gently.  
  
"I love it Darien, and you," she added shyly and Darien took her into his arms and kissed her while a shooting star passed over them.  
  
A shooting star, Serena marvelled watching while they were still kissing, I wish on that shooting star that Darien and I will always be together no matter what happens.  
  
They stopped kissing and Darien pulled Serena to him and they looked out into the galaxy. Both sighed contentedly feeling as though nothing in this world could break them apart.  
  
Lita looked up into the eyes of the handsome man she was dancing with. He was one of Darien's guardians and his name was Neflite. He had wavy long brown hair, which Lita thought looked lovely with the way he looked. He had matching brown eyes that could melt you heart and it melted Lita's. He had been the first person she danced with then she had danced with other boys but she had danced with him five more times and they talked more and Lita found herself falling for Neflite. It felt so right. They had stopped dancing and were standing near a window looking out into the night.  
  
"Lita, I was wondering would you like to be my lady?" Neflite asked looking into Lita's emerald green eyes that widened when she heard the question.  
  
"Oh yes," she replied hugging him closer and the two kissed passionately before Neflite pulled away and held out his palm to Lita. Looking down Lita saw two pink rose bud earrings and she gasped because they looked so very lovely.  
  
"Oh Neflite, are these for me? They are beautiful," She gasped taking in their beauty.  
  
"Nothing but the best is enough for you," Neflite declared reaching up to unclip Lita's earrings and put in her new ones and she touched them lightly.  
  
"If you ever miss me just touch the earrings and think of me and you'll be able to see me," Neflite told Lita who threw herself into his arms and kissed him again.  
  
"You'll never be far from my mind," Lita declared kissing him again before they turned to stare out of the window hands clasped so tight Lita wondered if anyone would be able to part them. Suddenly a shooting star passed the window and Lita made a wish.  
  
I wish that Neflite will never be far from my mind and I will never be far from his, Lita wished desperately before snuggling up to Neflite who put his arms around her and held her tight.  
  
Zoisite approached Ami shyly brushing his amber hair from his face, which was as long as Malachite's. His green eyes regarded her shyly before he gathered up his courage and stepped forward.  
  
"Excuse me Princess Ami, but would you like to dance?" Zoisite managed to say and Ami turned to him with surprised eyes.  
  
"You want to dance with me?" she asked her voice full of incredulity.  
  
"Yes please," he said eagerly and Ami stood up and Zoisite rushed to lead her to the dance floor. Zoisite thought Ami was perfect and decided then and there he had better confess to telling the guys to stay away from her so that she wouldn't be sad any more.  
  
"Princess Ami?" he asked to get her attention because Ami's gaze kept wandering from him to the floor. Ami looked up at him shyly with a smile and Zoisite smiled back.  
  
"Yes," she whispered softly almost inaudibly so soft that Zoisite had to bend his head to hear her.  
  
"I have to confess to something, I am the reason no boys approached you at that dance when you were fifteen and even tonight because I told them if they even came close to you I would beat them up, I'm sorry I made you feel bad but I got cold feet then I couldn't ask you to dance like I'd planned," Zoisite finished expecting Ami to go crazy at him but she didn't. Instead she smiled at him with a disarming sweetness in wonder.  
  
"You did that for me?" she asked in amazement staring up at Zoisite and Zoisite nodded then before anything could be said Ami reached up and brought Zoisite's lips to her own and there they stayed for a while until Zoisite pulled away.  
  
"Uh… Ami, I have always longed for this moment and I don't want to loose you so, would you like to be my girl?" Zoisite asked hoping the answer would be yes. Ami was silent and Zoisite's heart fell.  
  
"Oh course I will," Ami replied throwing her arms around Zoisite and kissing him over and over again.  
  
"Ami," he said when all the love and kisses was over, "I want you to have this."  
  
Zoisite handed Ami a silver bracelet with blue stones the same colour as Ami's eyes embedded into the silver that held the bracelet together. Ami looked into the crystal and saw the party.  
  
"I can see you and me and the whole party in here but it isn't a reflection," Ami said who was a very smart girl as she tried to analyse how the hell she was seeing the party.  
  
"It's magic for you so you can see me whenever you wish," Zoisite said and Ami looked at him in astonishment as he fastened the bracelet onto her wrist.  
  
"I have nothing to give you so this will have to do," replied Ami as she kissed Zoisite but this time it was soft and sweet making both of them shiver. Ami looked up through the see through dome in the top of the ceiling and spotted a faint shooting star.  
  
I wish that Zoisite and his magic stays in my life forever, Ami whispered softly before burying her head happily into Zoisite's shoulder. I have a boyfriend, she thought, I have a boyfriend and he loves me.  
  
Mina looked anxiously in the sea of faces before her looking for the face of the one boy who had interested her the whole night. She found his face and focused on it not noticing Ami being swept away by an amber haired young man. Malachite returned to Mina and smiled winningly.  
  
"Now would my lady like to dance?" Malachite asked then added cheekily, "You have no excuse now."  
  
"As if I would look for an excuse not to dance with you," Mina said before she could stop herself and Malachite laughed and pulled her tightly into his arms.  
  
Mina stared up in Malachite's and eyes and sighed contentedly then giggled as Malachite bent his head to whisper in her ear.  
  
"I have liked you for a very long time," Malachite confessed and Mina's eyes widened at the confession then Mina realised she had liked him too and it was him she had been looking for when she looked at all the faces.  
  
"I have liked you too," she confessed back making them both smile before Malachite took her hand and led her to the pond outside in the garden away from the noisy party. They sat beside it and Mina absently reached down to touch the cold water. Malachite watched her before deciding to start his declaration of love to her.  
  
"Mina, I have always loved you and I probably always will and I would love for you to be my woman," Malachite said and Mina gasped standing up and rushing into Malachite's arms with so much force that Malachite fell back into the pond.  
  
"Yes I would," she said laughing and Malachite laughed too.  
  
"You know you bowl me over," Malachite joked making them laugh harder. When they stopped laughing Malachite reached into his pocket and produced a broach with two crescent moon joined together by the back.  
  
"This is for you, you will be able to see my face whenever you touch it," Malachite said attaching the brooch to Mina's wet dress with shaky hands. Mina immediately reached up to touch it and closed her eyes seeing Malachite's smiling face.  
  
"Wow," she marvelled her eyes still closed.  
  
"You don't have to use that now when the real thing is standing before you," Malachite said pulling Mina into his arms to keep her from shivering. Mina opened her eyes and stared at Malachite's face.  
  
"No I don't," she said then they kissed and Mina saw the same shooting star everyone had seen.  
  
A wish, a wish, Mina thought thinking of the perfect wish, I wish Malachite will always be able to see how I love him.  
  
Rei and Jed had decided to go for a walk outside and neither had said a word as they sat down next to each other on the swings.  
  
"My name is Jed," Jedite said realising that they hadn't really had a chance to talk.  
  
"I know," Rei replied with a grin, "my brother talks about you often."  
  
"He talks of you too," Jed said softly reaching out for Rei's hand and he took it gently.  
  
"What does he say?" Rei asked coyly fishing for compliments.  
  
"He says you're a brat, a bit annoying at times and sometimes selfish," Jed said with a smile and Rei flushed red with rage.  
  
"He what?" she almost yelled pulling her hand away and Jed leant backwards before reaching for her hand again.  
  
"He also said you were the best girl he ever met, that you were beautiful and kind and very graceful," Jed said softly and Rei calmed down and looked at Jed gently as he added, "I know now he is right."  
  
"Jed…" Rei said but Jed pressed a finger to her lips before pulling out a jewellery box and giving it to her.  
  
"This is for you, I bought it to give to you tonight," Jed said and to his surprise Rei gave it back to him with a toss of her head.  
  
"And if we hadn't met tonight you would probably be giving it to someone else," Rei pouted though secretly delighted with Jed and his present.  
  
"I couldn't give it to anyone else, it was made especially for you," Jed replied taking out the necklace inside the box. The necklace was actually a choker and in the middle it had a red star ruby. Engraved in the ruby was, 'Rei you are my shining star, I have loved you forever and I will love you forever'. Rei ran her fingers lightly across it before jumping off her swing and into Jed's lap.  
  
"I take it you like my present," Jed asked and Rei's only response was to kiss him passionately.  
  
Rei looked at the shooting star and had a feeling all the other girls had wished upon it. Mustn't break the tradition, thought Rei looking at the star, I wish Jedite and I stay together forever.  
  
*We will* Jedite sent her telepathically and Rei gasped looking at him.  
  
*You can…* Rei sent him at a loss for words.  
  
*Yes, it's another of my powers* Jed replied and Rei kissed him again and sent him a last message.  
  
*I love you* and after that message Jedite didn't need reply because he felt the same way.  
  
Finally a loud bell rang all over the palace and everyone groaned knowing this meant the party was over and they were all to come back into the ball room. The five couples met up back inside and after everyone was introduced to everyone Queen Serenity approached the stage.  
  
"The party has come to an end but we look forward to seeing you again, goodnight," Serenity said then there was a round of applause then quiet whispering as all the young people said goodbye to those they had met at the party.  
  
"Goodbye Ami, look for me whenever you can," Zoisite told Ami kissing her lips lightly before walking to the guardians black corvette and waiting there for the others who were following.  
  
"I will Zoi," Ami called to him and Zoi lifted up a hand of goodbye to her.  
  
"If you ever need me you can call me by the earrings," Neflite told Lita kissing her hand and Lita kissed his lips.  
  
"Goodbye Neflite for the moment," Lita said tears threatening to pour down her face.  
  
"Mina, I can't wait to see you again," Malachite said hugging Mina who held on tightly to him before letting him go.  
  
"That makes two of us Mal," Mina whispered to his back walking towards the car.  
  
"Rei remember I love you whatever happens in the future my heart will always belong to you," Jed told Rei and Rei stiffened as a vision went through her. A vision of Jed destroying something special went through her brain.  
  
*What was that? * Jed asked confused because he had seen himself fighting someone dear to his heart.  
  
*Just a vision, its nothing* Rei said dismissing the thought hugging Jed tightly.  
  
*Goodnight, my sweet princess and dream sweet dreams of me* Jed said and kissed Rei softly on the lips.  
  
Darien touched Serena's hair then kissed her.  
  
"Good bye Princess Meatball head," Darien said smiling and Serena smiled back.  
  
"Hmm…I love it when you call me that," Serena replied snuggling up to Darien who hugged her then jumped into the car with his guardians.  
  
"Goodbye," they all called out in unison.  
  
The girls waited till the car sped off before dejectedly trudging up to Serena's room.  
  
"Everyone have a good night?" Queen Serenity asked as they passed her on the stairs.  
  
"Yes," the girls replied giggling before their happy mood returned and they ran up to Serena's room instead of trudging.  
  
"That was the best," Rei said throwing the door to Serena's room open.  
  
The girls all began giggling when they saw who were inside. Luna and Artemis were standing together kissing and on the other side of the room Phoebe and Dimitrius were engaged in the same act.  
  
"Excuse us," Serena said loudly startling both couples who stopped what they were doing and looked at the girls guiltily. Phoebe started laughing at Luna's flabbergasted red face. Artemis blushed down to the tips of his toes while Dimitrius tried to suppress Phoebe's laughter but was very unsuccessful.  
  
"Hello princesses," Luna said and all the girls all gave Luna sly looks before looking at Artemis and then giggling.  
  
"Excuse us," Phoebe said as she grabbed Dimitrius and left the room pulling Luna and Artemis with them still laughing.  
  
The girls all laughed again before throwing themselves onto Serena's bed and sighing. Neither could wait until they could meet their boyfriends again.  
  
"It was a great night," Lita said after a while.  
  
"Sure was," Ami and Mina agreed in unison and Serena opened her fridge and took out some cookies and milk and her and Rei began shoving some into their mouths trying to talk at the same time. After an hour of talking and eating the girls all changed into their nightgowns. Serena put on a silky pink gown with a large bow on the chest and the ribbons flowed down to the edge of the dress that reached her ankles. Ami put on silky blue short pants and a matching top with tiny bows placed on the neckline. Rei wore a nightgown similar to Serena's but Rei's was purple and instead of a bow there were soft feathers on the arms, the neckline and the bottom of the gown. Lita put on a nightgown that reached her knees that was green and had frills on the arms while Mina wore a gown that went to her shins and was very simple yet elegant with no trimmings. They all sat down in a circle on Serena's bed deciding whether to go to sleep or play some games. Rei suddenly stood up and frowned. She thought she heard something outside on the balcony so she went outside and looked around but could see no one. The wind was blowing harder than it was earlier in the evening making Rei's gown flew up slightly and her hair began to get messy so Rei pulled out the pins holding her hair in place and shook her head about. The curls fell down beside her face and she was about to go back inside when she heard whispering. The voices sounded male and they sounded as though they were coming from below the balcony so Rei walked to the edge and looked down.  
  
"Jed," she cried out in surprise looking at her love who was about to climb a ladder up to the balcony, "what are you doing?"  
  
"Coming to see you," Jed replied and then Rei noticed all the other boys were there too following Jed up the ladder they seemed to have taken from the gardening shed.  
  
"Are you crazy?" she asked knowing Queen Serenity would go mad if she knew boys were in her daughters room.  
  
"About you? Yes," Jed said simply smiling cheekily then started climbing the ladder. Rei ran inside to the girls who were all talking about their guys.  
  
"The boys are going mad and are coming to see us, they are coming up a ladder onto the balcony, we have to tell them to leave before Serena's mom comes in and goes psycho, I don't think she'd appreciate men on her daughters balcony," Rei cried out and the girls looked at her before each rushed onto the balcony to see her man. Rei sighed and rolled her eyes before looking at her reflection in the mirror. She noticed her hair was a bit messy so she fixed her hair before deciding to go to the balcony and tell everyone off. As the leader of the Princesses Protectors it was her duty to be the most mature and take control of the situation. By the time Rei reached the balcony all the men were standing on the balcony being hugged by their girls. Rei was about to reprimand all of them when she saw her love staring at her smiling mischievously.  
  
Oh I give up, she thought running to hug Jed who opened her arms and accepted her small form into his arms. 


	5. The Silver Millennium: The Golden Years ...

1 Chapter 5: Crime and Punishment  
  
Queen Serenity entered her daughter's room carrying presents she had bought for her daughter and her friends. She was disturbed when she realised nobody was there.  
  
"Hello?" she called out unsurely but the only sound was giggling from the balcony so Serenity went out to the balcony and was horrified to see her daughter and her friends hugging and kissing some boys.  
  
"Ladies," Serenity cried out surprised and each girl stopped what they were doing and pulled away from their boys. The girls moved into a group on one side of the balcony and the boys shuffled to the other.  
  
"Mommy, let me explain," Serena tried but Serenity eyed her with a disappointed look in her eyes and Serena's words left her mouth and she bent her head in shame. Rei put an arm around Serena's shoulder and stared at Serenity defiantly. Serenity turned to scold the boys for daring to come to her daughter's bedroom when she realised it was Prince Darien and his Guardians.  
  
"Prince Darien?" Serenity said in disbelief then Serenity said the name of each of the Guardians who bowed their heads respectively.  
  
"My Queen," Darien replied bowing his head before backing up away from her.  
  
"What is going on here?" Serenity asked and the teenagers looked at each other none of them wanting to face the queen. Serenity eyed each one of them before fixing her blue eyes on Rei. Rei was her daughter's main protector chosen by Serenity for her immense power, sensibility and most of all honesty.  
  
"Rei?" Serenity said threateningly and Rei's defiance left her as she swallowed hard before trying to explain what was going on.  
  
"Well, ummm…you see tonight we met my brothers guardians who then became our boyfriends and the boys just wanted to surprise us by appearing on the balcony," Rei tried to explain and Serenity hid her smile at this silly gesture of love shown by the foolishly romantic boys.  
  
"All right, everyone, go downstairs to the living room and we will talk about when the appropriate times are to talk to the Princesses of the Silver Millennium," Serenity said enjoying their discomfort. Slowly the teenagers trooped out of the room and down the stairs. While they were walking Jed took Rei's hand and squeezed it tight before dropping it when Serenity turned her cool gaze on them.  
  
*We are in for it now* Jed sent Rei telepathically and Rei shuddered because she hated the thought of being in trouble. Her parents were going to be pretty mad.  
  
The ten teenagers stood in the centre of the room all looking at the floor. One by one the parents of the teenagers had appeared and each were disappointed to hear about their child's behaviour but the group of true romantics also amused them. When all the parents were seated Queen Serenity stood up ready to lecture.  
  
"As you probably are aware we are very disappointed in your behaviour, it was very immature and could have been damaging to the reputations of the Princesses," Queen Serenity stated then she took a deep breath to continue but didn't get to finish her lecture.  
  
"That isn't fair, it isn't all the boys fault, we could have called the guards when they appeared but we didn't, we are to blame as much as the boys if not even more," Lita protested and there was an unheard gasp from everyone and Lita looked at the ground again surprised at her outburst. Serena looked up her face determined.  
  
"Lita is right, it is more our fault than the boys," Serena said firmly and the rest of the girls nodded then began voicing their protests. The boys didn't say a word all knowing they were already in deep trouble with the queen and didn't want to get in anymore.  
  
"Girls," Serenity cried out angrily her face red and the talking stopped.  
  
"Serenity let me handle this," Queen Reiya of Mars said and Serenity backed away from the teenagers who were really trying her patience. Serenity had wanted to just tell them that at night in Serena's bedroom was not the place to meet and just reprimand them slightly but they turned on her like teenagers do making her good intentions into bad ones.  
  
"Be my guest," Serenity said mockingly gesturing to the group who were watching with interest. Serenity walked to a chair and collapsed into it tiredly and Serena resisted the urge to run and hug her mother streaming out apologies.  
  
"Now boys and girls," Reiya began patronizingly and the all parents even Serenity snickered at her tone while the teenagers blushed furiously, "we all know the appropriate times to see each other?"  
  
"Yes mummy," Darien and Rei said before the others could reply and the parents and teenagers snickered again.  
  
"I trust something like this will not happen again?" Reiya asked and her question was followed with half-hearted answers.  
  
"Pardon?" Reiya asked again and the teenagers said yes louder although they weren't very happy. Reiya smiled at her son and daughter and at the young man whom she supposed her daughter was now in love with. He was handsome with his blonde hair, startling blue eyes and boyish smile. He was absolutely God-like, Reiya thought smiling. Reiya next looked at her son's chosen girl. Serena was a cute girl with her baby blue eyes and golden blonde hair she looked just like an angel. Reiya was happy with the partners her children had chosen but right now Reiya had to decide on an appropriate punishment for all the perpetrators who had behaved so carelessly. Reiya was thoughtful for a few moments before the perfect punishment came to her mind.  
  
"As a punishment you are all forbidden to see each other for one month," Reiya declared and there was silence before the teenagers started complaining.  
  
"That is too long."  
  
"It is too cruel."  
  
"Please don't make it that."  
  
Reiya however was adamant that the punishment would stay.  
  
"That is your only punishment," Reiya said but none of the group looked pleased and they looked at their counterparts daring nothing else in front of the enraged parents before the boys left in their car waving goodbye and the girls trudged sadly to Serena's room. The minute the children were gone the parents turned to Reiya.  
  
"Reiya, surely that isn't a harsh enough punishment," Queen Minya complained sinking gracefully onto her husbands lap.  
  
"It is a horrible punishment for ones in love," Reiya said looking knowingly at her husband Darren. They were apart for months on end and they knew what it felt like to be separated from the one you love. The parents exchanged looks before agreeing with the punishment and leaving. Reiya, Darren and Serenity were the last ones left in the room and Reiya approached Serenity shyly with Darren close behind her.  
  
"Serenity, do you think, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, we were wondering…" Reiya voice faded away as Serenity let out a tinkle of laughter.  
  
"Of course you and Darren can stay tonight, the room is already made up for you two," Serenity said and Reiya and Darren looked relieved as both were excited at the thought of spending a night together. This one night was special because it was one of very few times when they were together.  
  
"You read my mind," Reiya said and her and Darren walked out arms around each other's waists giggling and whispering like school children.  
  
Serenity watched them amused. Even after watching the two go to their room every year the love antics of the two still amused her. But they made her sad too for seeing the two of them together made Serenity pine for her lost love.  
  
Just another night on my own, Serenity thought sadly sitting in her chair and rubbing her forehead tiredly before falling into welcome sleep.  
  
"That was so embarrassing," Serena wailed as the girls sat in a circle on Serena's huge bed for the second time that evening.  
  
"I know, that was so stupid of the boys," Rei said frowning at the balcony as though the boys were still there.  
  
"But so romantic," said Ami dreamily clutching a pillow and falling over onto the bed. The girls smiled before erupting into laughter and chattering about everything they could think of. Rei handed Serena her hairbrush and asked Serena to brush her hair as Serena began telling Rei about something funny Luna and her had found. As Serena ran the brush through Rei's soft, silky hair Rei was hit with another vision and Serena saw it. They saw the tower that they were in fall down into ruins and both gasped and Serena let the brush fall from her shaking hand.  
  
"Rei what was that?" Serena whispered to Rei making sure the other three giggling girls didn't hear.  
  
"It was nothing, forget it," Rei said quickly and Serena narrowed her eyes but left the subject. Obviously Rei was uncomfortable by the subject.  
  
"I can't believe we have to wait one month," Mina cried when the girls decided to go to sleep and were lying in their sleeping bags on heir stomachs with their heads facing the middle.  
  
"It's going to be hell," Lita predicted and the girls all groaned before Serena reached up and turned the light off.  
  
"Night everyone," she said sleepily as she began to drift off.  
  
"Night," came the chorus of replies before the room was filled with soft breathing and the occasional snore.  
  
The next month was horrible for the girls and the boys who suffered and pined for their loves. Although there wasn't really much time to mope about because the training in fighting for the protectors had increased because they were presented with the highest honour anyone could ever receive. They were initiated into the most sacred of the protection groups, the group known as the Sailor Scouts. The girls were thrilled of course and soon had their hands full learning to use and control their different and new powers. Ami became Sailor Mercury and her main powers were ice and bubbles although she had a computer that she could find almost anything with. Lita became the courageous Sailor Jupiter who used lightening as her attack and was also the physically strongest of the group. Mina was a worry and at one point the Queen's weren't going to allow Mina to become a Sailor Scout but Queen Reiya foretold that each of the Princesses would have a special destiny and they would all need their powers especially Mina so Mina was given her powers and she became Sailor Venus. Mina's attacks were based on beams and lasers and Mina's powers ended up being the strongest after Rei's because of her big heart and because of this, and after urging from Queen Reiya, Mina was announced leader of the senshi. Rei was presented with the Mars Wand and was given a special station as Princess Serena's personal bodyguard, a position which Rei was happy with as it gave her more time to spend with her best friend. Rei's attacks were based on fire and very powerful.  
  
For training the girls would practice their attacks in the training room and sometimes against each other but they would be healed afterwards by Queen Serenity and her legendary Imperial Silver Crystal. Serena was forbidden by her mother to train with the others because Serenity wanted Serena to be a Queen of Peace but whenever there was a practice Serena was there watching her friends and learning.  
  
The boys had an even more tough time. Their sensei was King Darren and even though he was a charmer with the ladies he worked the boys hard especially the guardians and even more so Jed. Darren trained them to use swords, spears, war hammers and any other weapon. Darren also helped them increase their special power abilities. Jedite had his psychic powers and he could control minds and objects as well as bolts of energy. Neflite had about half the psychic powers Jedite possessed and he couldn't control people's minds but energy was his main power and stronger than Jed's. Zoisite secretly thought fighting was a waste of time and he would have rather been reading but Darren had pushed Zoisite hard and Zoisite had finally managed to be the best at controlling his power. His power was to do with crystals and his favourite ones were spears made by the crystals. Malachite being the oldest was more advanced with his powers than the others so instead of just sending out energy bolts like Jedite and Neflite Malachite's energy bolts were in the shape of boomerangs that were very sharp and could cut a person to pieces. Darien's power was enhanced by his love for his planet. His most favourite love were the roses that grew everywhere on earth and for his power Darien threw sharp roses that cut just like Malachite's boomerangs but when the roses hit they left a poison and Darien could decide whether to let the poison take control of the opponent and kill him or let the opponent live. The teenagers had all individually been training hard to keep their minds off each other but still there was the lingering thought in all of their minds that haunted them at night when they were alone in their beds awake thinking of their girlfriends or boyfriends. When will we meet again? 


	6. The Silver Millennium: The Golden Years ...

1 Chapter 6: Together At Last  
  
Serena touched up her lipstick and checked her hair for the hundredth time. It had already been one month since she had seen Darien and now their punishment was over and he was coming to take her out to lunch and Serena could hardly wait. Serena's had decided to wear a dress of white cotton that came up her neck in a halter neck that tied up behind her slim neck and the bottom of the dress reached her knees. Serena looked about and suddenly felt very nervous and when she was nervous Serena needed to eat. Serena ran to her fridge and pulled out chocolate fudge. Serena dug in with relish and popped a spoonful into her mouth closing her eyes in delight. Suddenly Luna burst into Serena's room panting. When she saw what Serena was doing she let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed the fudge from Serena before pushing her towards the door.  
  
"Darien is here waiting for you downstairs," Luna delivered and Serena squealed checking herself one more time in the mirror before rushing downstairs to save Darien from her mother's claws. Serena didn't know what her mother would do to poor Darien because her mother had been known to ask a heap of embarrassing questions, especially to a suitor of Serena's. She was like that but then again so was Serena. Serena only had one other main suitor and his name was Prince Diamond. He was the Ruler of the Dark Side of the Moon and worshipped the very ground Serena walked on but Serena didn't like him, he was too cold.  
  
Serena burst into the living room and bumped right into Darien who had his back to her causing him to fall flat on his face with Serena landing on top of him.  
  
"Oh Darien, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to knock you over," Serena apologised not moving from her spot on top of Darien's back who struggled under her weight.  
  
"Serena, that apology would sound a lot more believable if you made an attempt to get off me," Darien grunted from underneath Serena who blushed red like a tomato before getting off Darien and helping him up. Just as Darien stood Serena fell down again pulling Darien on top of her and her dress flying up and Serena squealed before trying to hide her underwear.  
  
"Meatball head," Darien said rolling his eyes standing up offering Serena his hand. He was able to get her up safely and the two stared at Queen Serenity who was watching them very amused. She let out a soft tinkle of laughter at their red faces thinking it cute that the two were literally falling over each other.  
  
"You both have a good time," Serenity told the two who smiled at her with a disarming sweetness. Serena glanced at Darien slyly before replying.  
  
"We will mother," Serena replied kissing her mothers cheek and giggling.  
  
"For sure," Darien responded before wrapping his arm around Serena's waist and leading her to his red Ferrari that was waiting in the driveway of the palace.  
  
"Bye," they both called out as the car sped off towards the town teleporting centre that would take them to the Venus Fly Trap Restaurant. Serenity lifted a hand goodbye before walking to the card room where she was meeting the other queens. Today all the princesses were going out with their boyfriends so the queens had decided to get together for a game of bridge, gossiping and stuffing themselves full of food. Just the way we used to be, Serenity thought fondly sitting at the card table and shuffling the cards with a card sharks precision.  
  
Ami paced the room uncertainly. It had been one month since she had seen Zoisite and she was unsure about what to say and how she should act when she saw him. How she wished she had a protector like Serena, Rei and Mina so she could talk to them. Ami rung her hands then fumbled with her dress brushing off invisible lint from the front of her modest blue dress that came down to her calves. It had a straight neckline and was held up by thick straps. On the waistline were blue pearls that were only found in the deepest part of the ocean on Mercury. Ami heard the bell and realised Zoisite was here. She walked to the door but then turned back and on an impulse put on the bracelet Zoisite had given her. She ran out of her room and calmed down at the stairs that went down to the lobby. She spied her love standing by the door holding a bouquet of tulips; those were Ami's favourite flower. Ami slowly began to descend down the stairs and Ami would never forget the look in Zoisite's eyes when he heard the clack of her heels on the stairs. He looked up and his face changed and he looked as though he were looking at a Goddess. Ami blushed slightly but continued her descent like a true princess and at the bottom of the stairs she suddenly broke into a run and flung herself into Zoisite's arms her previous concerns forgotten as she cried out how much she had missed him.  
  
"Oh Zoi it has been so long since we have been together," Ami cried out and Zoisite swung her around in a circle.  
  
"It has been too long," Zoi corrected before putting her down and stepping back. He held out the tulips to Ami who accepted them shyly before giving them to a passing servant and asking the servant to put them in some water beside her bed. Zoi held out his hand palm up to Ami who accepted it and they began to walk out of the door when a voice stopped them.  
  
"Aren't you even going to say goodbye Ami?" Queen Aminda asked and Ami turned and walked quickly to where her mother stood and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Where is father?" Ami asked Aminda who shrugged before opening her mouth.  
  
"Oh I remember, he went riding this morning," Aminda replied and Ami nodded before turning to Zoi dying for their date to start.  
  
"Go, have fun," Aminda stated pushing Ami towards Zoi who looked so happy he was in the clouds.  
  
"Say good bye to father for me," Ami said before she giggled and let Zoi lead her to his smart little MG. It was emerald green and amazingly matched Zoi's eyes. Ami hopped in and Aminda watched her daughter leave with Zoi and giggled as she waved enthusiastically. Have fun Ami, Aminda thought before rushing inside to teleport to Serenity's palace for the game day.  
  
Lita sung to the song on the radio as she meticulously fixed up her hair. She wanted everything to be perfect for Neflite whom she hadn't seen in a month. Lita could hardly wait as she hurriedly put on the rose earrings he had given her. He'll be here in five minutes, Lita thought excitedly before standing in front of her full-length mirror to scrutinise what she was wearing. Lita wore a green top with no sleeves and a soft pink skirt that reached just above her knees. The neckline was low but not outrageously so and Lita hoped her outfit would knock Neflite's eyes out. Lita's mother had suggested what Lita should wear and Lita had agreed. After all the Queen of Jupiter was known for her great sense of style. Lita looked down at her shoes then decided to change them for the sixth time. She jumped enthusiastically into the pile of shoes on her bed searching for the perfect pair. Lita decided on a pair that were like slippers yet elegant enough to be worn to any fancy restaurant. Lita bounded out of her room and down the stairs when she heard a car drive up. Before Neflite could even knock Lita threw the door open then flung herself into his arms.  
  
"Whoa there Lita," Neflite said as she took him off guard. Neflite put his arms around her waist then kissed her softly on the lips before pulling her into his limo that he had hired just for the occasion.  
  
"Have I missed you," Lita declared falling against him and Neflite stroked her cheek.  
  
"I thought about you everyday," Neflite confessed and Lita smiled.  
  
"Good," she said simply kissing Neflite's lips again.  
  
"You look amazing," Neflite complimented Lita who looked down at her clothes and fluttered her eyelashes.  
  
"You think so?" she asked like a child and Neflite put his arm around her shoulders and drew her to him.  
  
"I know so," Neflite replied confidently and Lita laughed at his worldly air of arrogance. Neflite was the second oldest of the guardians. He was nineteen while Malachite, the oldest, was twenty. Darien, Jed and Zoisite were the babies of the group being eighteen though no one ever dared call them that because when they were together and angry they were a force to be reckoned with. Lita was the oldest of the Protectors being eighteen and Mina was the second oldest at seventeen. Ami, Serena and Rei were the children of the protectors all at the tender age of sixteen. Although Rei was one of the youngest she was the leader of the protectors because of her incredible powers. Lita was by far the strongest, Ami was the smartest and Mina was…well, the friendliest. Lita suddenly remembered she didn't shut the door or say goodbye to her mother so she jumped out of the limo and grabbed the huge door firmly.  
  
"Bye mom," Lita called out closing the door behind her and her goodbye echoed throughout the palace reaching her mother who was in the garden smelling the flowers.  
  
Bye Lita, Litanya thought laughing then she left the garden and made her way to the teleporting room excited about games day with Serenity and all the others. Lita and Neflite drove off in the limo to the transporting centre so they could meet all the others at the same restaurant.  
  
Mina squealed as her hand trembled forcing her mascara to go all around her eyes. Artemis ran into the bathroom to see what was wrong and started laughing when he saw Mina who was desperately trying to get the mascara off from around her eyes but was only successful in spreading it around her eyes making her look like she hadn't had any sleep for a hundred years.  
  
"You could pass for Rei's favourite animal, the panda," Artemis howled with laughter and Mina frowned at him in anger but then looked into the mirror and started laughing too.  
  
"How am I going to get this off before Malachite comes?" Mina said her happy mood deflated and Artemis shrugged helplessly.  
  
"I'm a male, what would I know?" Artemis said backing away from Mina who began to whine again reminding Artemis of her cousin and the Princess of whining, Serena.  
  
"Hold your horses and I'll get your mother," Artemis consented before rushing out of the door to get as far away from the whining as he could.  
  
Minya gracefully swept into the bathroom holding eye make up remover and gave it to a thankful Mina who quickly fixed her mascara.  
  
"Thanks mother," Mina said shaking her head before looking at her dress checking for any make up smudges on it. Mina had decided to wear an orange dress that had a V-neckline and came up in a chocker around her neck. The dress finished just below her knees and looked beautiful on Mina who flattered the dress instead of vice versa. At the sound of loud knocking Mina turned and rushed out of the bathroom knocking over a stunned Artemis who had come to announce Malachite's arrival.  
  
"Sorry Artemis," the blonde called out not stopping. Artemis tried to stand only to be knocked down by the second blonde who was hurrying after the other.  
  
Blondes, Artemis thought groaning trying to assess whether he had any broken limbs.  
  
"Mina wait, ladies don't run," Minya lectured but all in vain for Mina was well down the stairs and in Malachite's arms.  
  
"I have longed for this very moment for ages," Mina declared huskily and Malachite's only reply was to kiss her passionately saying silently how much he had longed for this moment too. They stayed locked together until a ladylike, ahem, brought them back to the real world.  
  
"I hope you two will have fun and behave yourselves," Minya said eyeing both of them who gave her grins, which told her they would try but most likely fail. Mina's father popped his head into the foyer and decided to add some advice but his wife had already said what he was going to say.  
  
"I just wanted to say, don't do anything me and your mother wouldn't do," Minkal advised smiling, proud of himself for having such a smart thing to say.  
  
"That means we can do everything," Mina said to Malachite softly but just loud enough for her mother and father to hear and Mina, Malachite and Minya cracked up laughing. Minkal blushed heartily embarrassed that his daughter had outsmarted him before disappearing back into his library muttering about children these days.  
  
"See you soon mom," Mina said pulling Malachite out of the door. Malachite smiled charmingly at Mina's mother and bowed.  
  
"Have a nice day your majesty," Malachite said suavely and Minya smiled thinking he was exactly like Minkal when he was courting her.  
  
"Like Minkal said, don't do anything we wouldn't do," Minya said as she waved goodbye causing the three to erupt into laughter and Minya watched happily as Malachite helped Mina into the black corvette then they raced off towards the restaurant. Since they were on Venus they had no need to teleport to the restaurant.  
  
Rei sat on her love seat and fidgeted impatiently with her clothing, hoisting up her top and fixing up her skirt as she watched the hands on the clock. Great, still ages till Jed will get here, Rei thought sarcastically and Phoebe watched her with a smile sensing her impatience to be with Jed. Phoebe thought Rei looked absolutely smashing today. She wore a midriff top that came to the bottom of her ribs and had spaghetti straps holding the top up. The top had a sweetheart neckline that had a daring dip in the cleavage and it was a dark pink colour, almost red but not quite. She had a matching scarlet skirt that reached just above her knees and flared out. All together she looked stunning. Dimitrius hadn't been able to say anything and Phoebe had almost been jealous but Dimitrius had turned to her with a cheeky smile and started raining her with kisses on her face and neck. Phoebe couldn't have been angry with him after that, it was impossible. Phoebe was happy that her sister had found a lovelink partner but she also knew the evil was getting nearer and she was worried about her little princess. Ever since Rei had found out about the future she had stopped wagging lessons and studied more than she ever had before. Her grandpa was so impressed that she was improving so quickly and had to move her up three lessons in the past week. Rei was now up to the second level of psychic training and was the youngest to ever progress to that level. The levels for psychic training started at ten and went downwards towards one, which was the best. After level one there was a special level but it was only for the advanced psychic's and the only ones to ever reach that level was her grandpa, Reiya and Darren who was a strong psychic as well as warrior. Suddenly Dimitrius burst into the room with a wide smile on his face.  
  
"You-know-who is here and your mother is going psycho at his preferred mode of transport," Dimitrius said secretly and Rei eyed him suspiciously before walking downstairs to see the front door open. She could hear her mother talking to Jed.  
  
"Are you sure that…thing is safe?" Reiya asked unsurely and Jed laughed boyishly.  
  
"Of course, I would not take Rei on anything that I didn't trust," Jed said sincerely to Reiya and Rei came to the door and suppressed her laughter as she could see her mother's resistance weakening. Jed sure did know how to charm women into giving him what he wanted, Rei thought looking at her love fondly. His blonde hair was wind blown from the ride to the palace and his blue eyes were sparkling with laughter as he regarded Reiya with an enchanting look.  
  
"Well…I don't know, I suppose it could be all right," Reiya relented although she was still obviously worried about her baby girl riding the…thing as she called it.  
  
Rei stepped out of the doorway and saw what had her mother in an absolute tizzy. Jed had come to pick her up on a motorcycle. It was black with red flames up the side and Rei thought it was beautiful. Jed spotted her and his whole face smiled as though the sun had just come out.  
  
"Rei," he called out holding out his arms and Rei ran into them and they hugged tightly.  
  
Rei pulled away to look at Jed lovingly who returned her gaze with the same expression.  
  
"Excuse me Princess, but have I ever told you how adorable you nose is?" Jed asked as he looked at her cute button nose.  
  
"No my lord," Rei replied smiling up at him sweetly, her mother forgotten for the moment.  
  
"Well, it is," Jed, said before bending his head to kiss the tip of her nose causing Rei to giggle. Reiya coughed and the two tore their gaze from each other to stare at Reiya who was smiling happily.  
  
"All right, you know the drill Jed, have heaps of fun, get Rei home on time and everything is fine," Reiya said threateningly to Jed who grinned winningly and kissed Reiya's hand flamboyantly causing her to blush which was something Reiya hadn't done in a long time because Darren wasn't there to charm her.  
  
"I promise she will be home on time," he said then he handed Rei a red helmet and he put on a black one. He helped Rei onto the seat and Rei tucked her skirts under her legs so they wouldn't fly out when they rode. Jed sat up in front of her and Rei entwined her arms around his waist tightly.  
  
"Bye mommy, I love you," Rei called out then began shrieking with exhilaration as they rode off. Reiya covered her eyes and shook her head. Rei? Oh my god, Reiya thought before rushing inside to the teleporting room so she could get to the games room and tell all the others how her daughter's date had picked her up. 


	7. The Silver Millennium: The Golden Years ...

Chapter 7: Trouble in Paradise?  
  
The ten lovers met each other at the entrance of the restaurant. There was a lot of squealing from the girls and guys tried to pretend they didn't know the chatterboxes beside them. They were asked to wait for a few minutes while the table was set up so Neflite and Zoisite started arguing with each other about something that wasn't worth fighting about while Lita and Ami were discussing their clothes and make up. Malachite was busy chatting up a pretty waitress but he backed away from the waitress when an angry Mina popped her head in and gave him an earful. That taught Malachite to look at anyone other than her. Darien and Jed, being best friends, were talking quietly in the corner. Well they weren't really talking, actually, Darien was giving Jed the, if you hurt my sister, speech for the hundredth time since he found out the Rei and Jed were an item. Rei and Serena were greedily checking out the menu and deciding what they were going to eat. Finally the waitress came and led the group to their table. At the head of one side of the table sat Serena and on her left was Darien. Beside Darien was Lita then Neflite who was in an interesting conversation with Rei who was the head at the other end of the table about psychic powers because Neflite was really interested about them being one of the two members of the guardians who were gifted with the power. He didn't know much about it because they didn't have a teacher on Earth. On Rei's right on the other side of the table was her beloved Jedite and beside him a still happily lecturing Mina and beside her a cowering Malachite. When the waitress asked what everyone was having Rei and Serena exchanged looks before Serena began to order.  
  
"I'd like some bread to begin with followed by a big bowl of chicken soup, don't forget the bread bits, for the main course I think I'll go with the roast chicken and gravy with heaps of potatoes and for dessert I'll have a piece of chocolate cake with ice cream," Serena said sitting back in her chair smiling widely then she sat up forgetting something, "I'd also like a chocolate milkshake please."  
  
The whole group except Rei stared at Serena with their mouths open wide. The waitress actually had to use her hand and close her mouth before Rei motioned the waitress to where she was sitting.  
  
"I'd like the same but instead of chicken soup I'll have pumpkin soup and for the main course I'd prefer salmon in lemon juice and instead of a chocolate milkshake I'd like strawberry thank you," Rei said looking straight at Serena and when Rei was done both started laughing at the others who were again wide eyed this time staring at Rei. Jed and Darien swallowed hard thinking they'd be broke by the end of this lunch. The others ordered their food and the waitress walked away with the orders stopping to stare at Serena and Rei before disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
"Let's dance," Mina declared when the band began playing a waltz and all the couples agreed furtively.  
  
Lita and Neflite spun out onto the floor gracefully and Lita rested her head on his shoulder. Lita was by far the best dancer of the girls and Neflite the best of the boys so they attracted quite a lot of attention while dancing although they chose to ignore it. Ami and Zoisite were close to being as good a dancer as Lita and Neflite but they weren't that easily seen because Lita and Neflite were both tall and graceful so both Ami and Zoisite were relieved because they were very shy and liked to avoid attention. Mina and Malachite were having a bit of trouble as Mina wasn't exactly the greatest dancer and neither was Serena or Rei who were dancing very awkwardly with their partners. The three didn't feel comfortable in the restaurant under so many watchful eyes and so they began to get very clumsy. At the ball it was different, everyone was dancing but in the restaurant people watched the dancers on the dance floor.  
  
All of a sudden at the same time a loud crunch rang throughout the restaurant followed by Malachite, Darien and Jed's cries of pain.  
  
"Ouch!!!" they all yelled together at exactly the same time getting the attention of every diner in the room and the girls blushed.  
  
"Sorry, we don't dance that well under pressure," the girls said in unison and the boys smiled through their pain and whispered forgiveness's but each begged to be able to sit down to avoid the torture.  
  
Just at the moment when they sat down lunch began to be served so Lita, Neflite, Ami and Zoisite returned to their seats very satisfied while the other three boys threw each other looks of despair before shaking their heads and looking dotingly at the reasons for their despair. Serena and Rei ate as though it were competition and soon both were feeling very ill much to the amusement of their fellow diners.  
  
"I think I am going to be very sick," Rei moaned from Jed's shoulder as he led her to the teleporting room inside the restaurant.  
  
"Me too," Serena whimpered from Darien's arms behind her. The others had left earlier and Jed and Darien were only just able to get the very full Rei and Serena out of their seat. Without warning Rei suddenly broke away from Jed and ran to the toilets followed by a green faced Serena. A few minutes later two pale-faced girls appeared looking very regretful.  
  
"Never again," Rei declared and Serena seconded her motion before both fell exhausted into their loves arms.  
  
Jed and Darien looked at the two and knew they weren't fit for a trip through limbo so they took each out into the gardens outside the restaurant. They sat the two girls down beside each other on a stone bench then both took out cigarettes, lit them and puffed on them watching the girls. Unexpectedly Rei jumped up and ripped the cigarettes from both their mouths.  
  
"That is a disgusting habit," Rei chided both of them her regular fire returning as she continued, "they are bad for you and the planets."  
  
"Sorry," both the boys muttered embarrassed at being told off by a sixteen year old when they were eighteen.  
  
Rei eyed them both before her strength disappeared and she once again collapsed beside Serena who was daydreaming. Rei closed her eyes then her body shook with fear as another vision went through her. She saw the whole Moon Palace collapse into dust and the same lady she always saw in her visions laughing, always laughing. Her fiery red hair flew about crazily and in her hands she held a large pole with a crystal ball on top. Out of the crystal ball came a powerful blast of energy and it headed straight towards Princess Serena and Prince Darien. Rei tried to protect them from the blast but she couldn't move, something or someone was holding her down and Rei had to watch helplessly as Serena and Darien died.  
  
"Stop it," Rei screamed lashing out around her and she heard cries of alarm come from someone beside her then she felt someone pulling her into a standing position and began to calm down as someone whispered words into her ear holding her tightly to a broad chest. That was the worst vision Rei had ever had, could it be? Would the Silver Millennium fall?  
  
"Rei, what's wrong?" a soft voice said and slowly Rei opened her eyes seeing Darien's worried blue ones.  
  
"I…mother said… I couldn't…" Rei tried to explain but the three people before her looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Mother said what?" Darien asked and Rei took one look into their worried eyes before sitting on the bench.  
  
"What I am about to tell you, you must never tell another soul," Rei said seriously and Darien, Jed and Serena took a step closer to Rei who took a deep breath before beginning.  
  
"Just before Serena's birthday party my mother had a horrible vision, that vision was that something was attacking and consequently destroying the Silver Millennium, the Moon Palace," Rei said softly and Serena gasped in horror but Rei went on relentlessly and quickly as though she had to get it off her chest.  
  
"Ever since then I have been having visions of the destruction of the Moon Palace and I am sorry to say, I fear the time is near because my visions have been getting worse," Rei said before tears began coming out of her eyes as the three people listening stared at her uncomprehendingly.  
  
"Don't you see? This will be gone, our lives, us, will all be gone," Rei said gesturing wildly at everything letting out a sob. Jed moved to comfort her and she reached for him and he held her tightly. Darien did the same to Serena whose heart was breaking inside. All four of them knew that if Queen Reiya had a vision it would definitely come true and what made it worse was that Rei was seeing them too and it was ravaging her soul.  
  
"Let's go home," Jed said when the girls had stopped crying and Darien agreed helping a sobbing Serena to her feet while Jed helped Rei. Rei took one look at Serena and regretted telling her so Rei hugged Serena who hugged her back.  
  
"I am sorry I told you, I did not want you to be sad," Rei said and Serena smiled through her tears at her best friend who was feeling very guilty.  
  
"Rei, I am sad you didn't tell me earlier so I could have spent all my time with my friends," Serena said and Rei smiled back and with their arms around each other's waist they walked to the teleporting room followed by two worried young men.  
  
"We must tell the Queen," Jed said but Darien shook his head.  
  
"If it were important my mother would have already told Serenity," Darien replied and Jed shrugged his shoulders before they both hurried after their girlfriends.  
  
Five months earlier…  
  
"Serenity I am telling you, something very bad is going to happen to Silver Millennium very soon," Reiya told Serenity who gave her a sceptical look.  
  
"Reiya, if there is any danger coming our guards would know about it, the Ministers of Defence would have told me about it," Serenity laughed lightly and Reiya clenched her teeth in anger. Why won't Serenity listen? Reiya thought her fists clenching into a ball.  
  
"Your so-called Defence Ministers are nothing but pompous old men who wish for nothing but self glorification, they are so worried about out doing the other they do not care about defending the moon, Serenity, this enemy appears out of no where, if you do not prepare for it now the Moon Kingdom will fall," Reiya replied desperately and Serenity eyes widened in anger as Reiya had offended her.  
  
"Do not ever say anything like that to me again," Serenity threatened and Reiya bowed apologetically although she didn't feel like apologising.  
  
"Sere," Reiya began in a softer tone using Serenity's childhood name, "I have had a vision of destruction."  
  
Serenity stiffened before shaking her head. Surely if any enemy was going to appear it wouldn't dare attack the Moon. Reiya must be wrong she must be.  
  
"I fear you may be loosing your touch Reiya my dear," Serenity said lightly still not wanting to believe Reiya and Reiya fumed again before straightening her spine and walking to the door.  
  
"Be stubborn then and do not believe me but when your Kingdom is sent into oblivion do not come crying to me for I will not help you," Reiya stated before walking out of the room, slamming the door vowing never to help the Queen again.  
  
Queen Serenity sat down on her chair and furrowed her brows. No one would ever dare to attack the Moon would they?  
  
Two months after the fight…  
  
"Your majesty there is a letter from Queen Reiya of Mars," a servant cried and Serenity hurried to get it. The two hadn't talked since that horrible fight two months ago and Serenity missed the talks on the phone they used to have.  
  
Dearest Serenity,  
  
I would like to apologise for the way I acted towards you two months ago. I was not being the Queen I was meant to be. I have missed talking to you, laughing with you and most of all sharing secrets with you. I hope you will forgive me and things could go back to the way they were. I miss you Sere, you're my best friend.  
  
Your faithful Queen and more importantly trusting friend,  
  
Reiya  
  
Serenity breathed a sigh of relief as she reread the letter then her heart tightened. Reiya had said she apologised for her actions but did she regret her words that she had spoken? The words Reiya had spoken before she walked out still frightened Serenity and Serenity wanted to be reassured by Reiya that Reiya didn't mean them. Oh well, being friends again was better than nothing, Serenity thought before excitedly ringing Reiya's number. 


	8. The Silver Millennium: The Golden Years ...

1 Chapter 8: An Attack on Earth  
  
"This isn't fun anymore," Serena wailed while they were flying through limbo to get back to the moon. Serena was holding her stomach and was beginning to feel sick again.  
  
Finally they were back in the teleporting room on the moon and they went to their modes of transport. Darien whistled when he saw the motorcycle Jed had.  
  
"Nice," Darien said taking a closer look at it. Although Jed had picked Rei up on Mars and they used the teleporting room there, Jed had sent the bike to the moon so it would be waiting when they had finished lunch.  
  
"Isn't she a beauty?" Jed asked and Darien nodded in awe still staring at the bike.  
  
"Yeah, how fast does she go?" Darien asked running his fingers along the flames.  
  
"Real fast," Jed replied nodding and Darien gave him a high five. Serena and Rei were getting pretty peeved at being ignored for a stupid hunk of metal.  
  
"Ahem," Serena cleared her throat and the men tore their eyes from the bike to stare at their angry girlfriends.  
  
"Now what did we do?" Darien whined taking on a girlish pose imitating Serena causing him and Jed to burst out laughing as they moved away to look at the Ferrari. Serena folded her arms under her chest and fumed until Rei caught Serena's eyes and gestured to the bike. With mischievous smiles they sallied up to the bike, put on the helmets and sat on the bike with Rei driving and Serena holding on. The boys still didn't notice the girls and turned when they heard the bike start.  
  
"You acted like jerks, that's what you two did," Serena yelled as they took off towards the palace.  
  
"We are in big trouble," Jed stated before they both jumped into the Ferrari and raced after their angry girlfriends.  
  
When Jed and Darien finally caught up Rei and Serena were sitting down on the steps of the palace waiting for them.  
  
"You were right Jed, it goes real fast," Rei giggled standing up to look at Jed who broke into a smile and took her into his arms.  
  
"Anything to please you," Jed replied bending his head to kiss Rei's lips softly.  
  
Serena stood up with anger written all over her face and stalked to where Darien stood shaking in his boots at the expression on her face.  
  
"Sorry meatball head," Darien apologised but to his surprise Serena's angry expression evaporated and she started laughing.  
  
"Sometimes you make me mad," Serena said flinging herself into Darien's waiting arms," but more often you make me smile."  
  
They kissed softly before breaking up Rei and Jed who were still at it and Serena pulled Rei inside the palace leaving the two men staring at them.  
  
"Goodbye," Rei said waving to Jed blowing him a kiss, which he pretended to catch making her and Serena laugh.  
  
"See you Darien," Serena said and Darien gave her a lopsided grin before turning to his sister and taking on the look of a wounded animal.  
  
"Don't I get a goodbye hug and kiss," Darien demanded pretending to be hurt and Rei smiled like a little girl and hugged her brother tightly.  
  
"Of course you do Dari," Rei used Darien's name that she hadn't used in two years and they both laughed. Rei walked back inside the palace and the big doors shut after her.  
  
"Sure was a great lunch," Darien said nodding his head to emphasize the point.  
  
"Sure was," Jed agreed absently looking up at Serena's balcony. Darien saw where his gave was and pulled Jed away.  
  
"Don't even think about it," Darien advised and the two sped off back to earth.  
  
Serena and Rei were rushing up to Serena's room when Serenity stopped them.  
  
"Hello girls how were your dates?" Serenity asked hiding a smile because she already knew what happened thanks to the Princess of Gossip.  
  
"They went all right," Serena said then gave a groan as she remembered all the food.  
  
"I just wanted you two to be the first to know that next week I will be holding a masked ball," Serenity announced and Serena and Rei broke out into a chorus of excited yelps.  
  
"Really mother, that is so great," Serena cried out hugging Rei happily. Rei's mood suddenly became dark and she went into deep thought. To her this masked ball didn't sound like a good idea, now that she thought about it more, it felt wrong.  
  
"What is wrong Rei, don't you want to come?" Serenity asked seeing Rei's frowning expression. Rei looked up startled then she smiled warmly at Serenity.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the whole world," Rei declared before Serena dragged her up to her room. The two girls spent the rest of the afternoon groaning about their stomachs.  
  
"Goodnight," they both said in unison before going to sleep and dreaming of the afternoon they just had.  
  
The next few days nobody heard anything from the Earth, which worried everyone immensely, especially the girls. No ships travelled to or from Earth and the teleporting room had been disabled from Earth. Serena and Rei thought for sure Darien and Jed would ring but they didn't and when they checked with the other girls their boyfriends hadn't called them either. Reiya knew something bad was about to happen she could feel it but she knew better than to try and tell Serenity so she kept it to herself and told only Phoebe and Rei. The next week there came news that Serenity was giving a masked ball on Friday so Thursday night Rei went to the Moon Palace to stay over at Serena's house. Rei and Serena changed into their nightgowns before they crawled into Serena's bed that was plenty big enough for both of them. They avoided conversation about their boyfriends neither wanting to ask about them for fear of the answer.  
  
"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Serena asked and Rei frowned at her confusion written all over her face.  
  
"What do you mean? You know we have to become Queens of our Planets," Rei replied shortly her mind on Jed but Serena shook her head and tapped Rei on hers.  
  
"No what do you dream of being?" Serena asked again and Rei sunk into the soft pillow closing her eyes before replying.  
  
"I want to be a Shinto Priestess then I want to be a famous singer and actress," Rei said dreamily and Serena sighed from beside her.  
  
"What about you Reena?" Rei asked using Serena's pet name from their childhood that only her friends called her and Serena smacked her arm because Serena didn't like to be thought of as a child anymore being sixteen and all.  
  
"I want to test food," Serena said simply almost drooling at the thought.  
  
"That's it?" Rei asked surprised staring at Serena who laughed.  
  
"Well, I do want to get married to Darien and live happily ever after too," Serena said and Rei giggled before giving Serena a lopsided grin that reminded Serena of Darien.  
  
"I want to marry Jed and have two children, a boy and a girl so they could be just like me and Darien," Rei said liking her dreams greatly. At the thought of their boys they suddenly became sullen so they decided to go to sleep.  
  
"Someday our dreams will come true," Serena promised reaching up to turn off the lamp.  
  
"Someday," Rei agreed before falling asleep.  
  
Rei opened her eyes as she heard a sound on the balcony.  
  
"What is that?" Rei thought getting up from the bed carefully so she didn't wake Serena who probably wouldn't have woken cause she slept like a log and walked to the door of the balcony half-heartedly pushing it open not really caring about what was outside but knowing it would bother her if she didn't check it out. The wind blew in almost knocking her off her feet. It is so cold, Rei thought rubbing her arms. Rei walked onto the balcony and looked around but saw nothing so she moved to go back inside when an icy hand on her shoulder stopped her.  
  
"Rei," the figure grasping her shoulder said huskily and Rei spun around with a cry of alarm.  
  
In the light Rei could see only the dirty uniform and the blood on the figures hands. When the sight of blood registered in Rei's mind Rei screamed before turning to run inside but the figure grabbed her roughly.  
  
"Shut up Rei," the figure said throatily and Rei obeyed then the figure shoved Rei into the bedroom and walked in after her. The figure flung Rei unceremoniously onto a chair and Rei didn't look up. She shifted her gaze to Serena and her hope fell when Serena was still sleeping comfortably. I swear that girl could sleep through an invasion, Rei thought before her heart lifted at the sound of running outside the door. Rei looked up to gloat to her capture when she saw whom it was.  
  
"Darien?" she asked the dirty figure who grinned tiredly.  
  
"Who did you think it was? The bogey man," Darien replied wryly then stiffened when he heard shouts from outside the door.  
  
"Princesses are you all right?" The guards outside the door asked and Rei hurriedly stood to reassure the guards by opening the door and telling them she was fine. When Rei shut the door she turned slowly back to her brother who was pacing the room. His black hair was messy and his blue eyes were hard and cold. His clothes were stained with blood and dirt. Rei's heart leaped as she thought that her brother might have some information about Jed and the others  
  
"Darien what happened?" Rei asked sitting down staring at her brother who looked up startled from his thought.  
  
"Earth was attacked by an evil Queen, just like the one you described," Darien explained and Rei gasped pulling her legs up to her chest tightly.  
  
"She took control of the whole planet, brainwashing them into a faithful army only to her," Darien explained and Rei's eyes widened as she thought of something.  
  
"Jed," she whispered and Darien turned sad eyes to her.  
  
"Jed and the others were caught on a mission to rescue some civilians, I do not know what happened to them," Darien said and Rei started to cry softly.  
  
"And father?" she asked and Darien for a moment he looked somewhat relieved.  
  
"Father made it to Mars so he should be with mother," Darien said and suddenly tears began to run down his cheeks.  
  
"I couldn't help my people, my friends, me; the Prince of the Earth who was meant to protect them," Darien sobbed falling to his knees and Rei reached towards Darien bringing her brothers head onto her lap and let him cry.  
  
"This enemy is too strong if not even all four of your guardians could defeat it, you are not to blame," Rei said soothingly and waited in silence for Darien's sobs to die down.  
  
"What am I to do?" Darien asked after he had stopped his tears. Rei thought for a moment before her strength came through and she stood up helping Darien to stand beside her.  
  
"We must tell the Queen first," Rei stated rushing out of the room followed by Darien. Rei ran to the Queen's room but Serenity wasn't there so Rei ran to the living room and saw Serenity asleep in a big armchair.  
  
"Queen Serenity," Rei said softly trying to wake her and slowly Serenity opened her eyes wearily.  
  
"Rei? What's wrong?" Serenity asked and Rei didn't say a word and pulled Darien forward and told him to tell Serenity what he told her and he did. Serenity didn't speak for a few moments before nodding a plan forming in her mind.  
  
"We shall continue with the ball tomorrow secretly getting our army together and pretend we know nothing about the attack and if she dares attack we will be ready," Serenity said and Rei and Darien agreed then the three sat till dawn working out any other arrangements that needed to be made.  
  
The next morning Serena woke and was alarmed to find that Rei was gone.  
  
"Rei?" Serena asked wondering where Rei was. Serena crept out of her bed and went down the stairs into the living room. Serena smiled when she saw her mother asleep beside hundreds of pieces of paper. She looked so peaceful just lying in her chair asleep. Serena belatedly realised there other people in the room and her heart leapt as she saw her love asleep in Rei's arms. Serena walked quietly up to Darien and kissed his cheek softly.  
  
Darien awoke to see his love staring at him a small smile playing her lips. Darien slowly eased himself out of his sister's arms and walked to where Serena stood.  
  
"Hello Serena," Darien said and Serena smiled  
  
"Oh Darien, I missed you," Serena said taking Darien into her arms and hugging him tightly. Darien stared at his princess for the longest time before pressing his lips to hers then he pulled away and started walking to the shuttle room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Serena asked confused and Darien turned.  
  
"To defend my planet," Darien replied before leaving knowing if he didn't leave right now Serena would be able to coax him into staying.  
  
"What?" Serena asked but Darien was long gone.  
  
"Goodbye my Princess, I hope I will see you again," Darien whispered getting into an aircraft and heading straight towards the Earth.  
  
Rei woke startled to discover her brother wasn't in her arms where he had fallen asleep.  
  
"Darien?" Rei asked looking around but all she could see was Serenity sleeping in a chair and Serena who was staring at the door.  
  
"Serena, where is my brother?" Rei asked Serena but Serena shook her head.  
  
"He said he was going to defend his planet, what is going on?" Serena asked dying for someone to tell her what was going on  
  
"Oh no, the foolish idiot," Rei cried out and Serena hugged her still confused but sorry for her friend. 


	9. The Silver Millennium: The Golden Years ...

Chapter 9: The End of the Silver Millennium  
  
The afternoon was busy with preparations for the party and secret preparations for the army and by the evening the army was ready and all members were in the party acting as though nothing were going on. Serena and Rei were listlessly going through all the movements to get ready but their hearts weren't in it. They still looked beautiful but…they were sad and dreary and there was nothing, save their boyfriends, who could make them happy. They plodded down the stairs and into the party, which was already in full swing. Ami, Mina and Lita looking bright and happy ran to them the minute they saw them. The three girls had no idea where their boys were but they were hopeful they would be there tonight. I hate to be the one to burst their bubbles, Rei thought sadly and when she looked at Serena she saw Serena was thinking the same.  
  
"Guys, we have something to tell you," Rei said in a serious voice and immediately the girls stopped their chattering.  
  
Serena and Rei took them by the hands and pulled them into a side room shutting the door softly.  
  
"Well, what is going on?" Lita demanded looking at Serena and Rei and Rei took a deep breath before replying.  
  
"An evil attacked the earth and Jed, Neflite, Zoisite and Malachite were taken prisoner and brainwashed," Rei blurted out and the three girls stared at her in horror.  
  
"The evil is planning to attack the moon tonight," Serena told and the three girls stood up tall forgetting about their hearts.  
  
"We must be prepared," Rei warned and the girls nodded firmly.  
  
"Right," they said in unison before they all entered the ballroom and acted as though nothing had ever happened.  
  
Serena came down last looking up to the sky wondering about Darien. A hand on her hers made her stop and she stared down at the young man wearing a tuxedo and a mask. Darien, Serena thought wildly and it took all her control not to jump into his arms but she had to stay cool for if any of her mothers guards found him they would arrest him because he was from earth.  
  
"Princess may I have this dance? Could be our last," Darien asked and Serena nodded allowing him to lead her to the floor.  
  
"Oh Darien you came," Serena whispered excitedly as Darien spun her around in a circle.  
  
"Things are going to have to change Serena, this Queen Beryl, she is more powerful than we thought, she has practically destroyed earth and now she is going to attack the moon," Darien told Serena urgently and Serena nodded.  
  
"I know but what can we do?" she asked and Darien shook his head sadly.  
  
"Your mother has asked me to help her fight," he revealed and Serena hugged him tightly knowing he meant that he would probably not survive the fight.  
  
"Oh Darien I love you," Serena said in Darien's ear and Darien looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"And I love you my Princess," he replied as he touched her cheek softly brushing away her crystalline tear.  
  
"Darien here take this locket so you will remember me," Serena said taking off the locket he gave her and passing it to him.  
  
"Farewell my princess, I will always remember you," he said as he bent his head to kiss her and Serena closed her eyes to savour his lips on hers. Suddenly he began to pull away from her  
  
"You're leaving?" she said worriedly and Darien nodded.  
  
"I just hope you know how much you mean to me, you're in my heart," Darien said huskily his voice thick with emotion and Serena hugged him again.  
  
"And you will always be in mine," Serena promised before a loud crash pulled them apart.  
  
"The enemy has attacked," a voice yelled and Darien pulled away from her.  
  
"Goodbye, my princess, I hope we meet again," Darien yelled to Serena running towards the voice to help protect the palace.  
  
"Darien," Serena cried out sadly.  
  
Suddenly the very floor people were dancing on began to crack and Serena stepped back and ran out onto the balcony and Rei and the other girls were on the other side transforming so they could get to her.  
  
Serena breathed a sigh of relief having escaped that danger and turned around at the sound of laughter.  
  
"Oh look pretty little princess Serena all dressed up and no place to go, I shall easily be rid of you," Queen Beryl cried out laughing holding out her staff towards Serena who wailed loudly. Unexpectedly a rose came flying out into Queen Beryl's eyes and she screamed in pain.  
  
"Who's there?" she demanded and Serena breathed a deep sigh as Darien came forward.  
  
"I am Prince Darien of Earth," Darien declared valiantly and Queen Beryl stared at him interested.  
  
"I have heard of you, you have great promise, I can see why she'd hang on to you, but why do you care for this girl, join with me Darien and taste the joy of winning," Queen Beryl offered and Darien shuddered.  
  
"Thanks but no thanks, why would I want to join forces with a snake like you all twisted and ugly and full of bitterness," Darien replied sneering and Sailor Mars/Rei was running towards them to help protect them.  
  
"No one talks to Queen Berryl like that, if you will not join me then die," Beryl said throwing out a blast of energy that headed towards Darien and Serena. My vision, thought Rei in alarm.  
  
"No!" she screamed out loud as a body tackled her to the ground and she looked up to see Darien get hit in the back by the blast.  
  
"Darien," she cried in unison with Serena and Rei closed her eyes hard and turned to find out what had fallen on her and she faced a familiar face.  
  
"Jed?" she asked in wonder and she shivered when she looked into his eyes. They were so cold like ice and Rei remembered he had been brainwashed. He didn't remember her at all. I have to fight him, Rei thought to herself and using her strength she brought her head up to head butt Jed hard and she heard him curse as he got off her having bit his lip. Ouch, she thought dazedly, it looked real easy when my grandpa did it. Rei stood up quickly and her and Jed squared each other off and Jed wiped his bleeding lip that he had bit when Rei had head butted him. Rei watched him closely ready to fight and Jed jumped at her throat with a growl and Rei fought her only love.  
  
Serena heard Darien's groan of pain and her heart felt like it was being torn out of her body. Suddenly Darien began to get lifted up towards Queen Beryl and Serena ran to the edge of the balcony.  
  
"Get back Serena," Darien commanded but Serena shook her head.  
  
"No Darien, I want to be with you," she declared as she jumped off the balcony towards Darien who reached out his hand to her and she reached out towards him. They tried so hard and their fingertips touched as Beryl threw another bolt of energy.  
  
"Darien no," Serena cried and then everything was silent and only Beryl's laughter was heard.  
  
"Oh no poor little Serena so very much in love and so very dead," Beryl gloated as she rose up Serena's lifeless body and Darien's beside her.  
  
"No not the princess, please not the princess," Luna cried out but it was no use, Serena was gone as was Darien.  
  
"Serena," Queen Serenity cried out in pain as she fell to her knees and sobbed.  
  
"Do you give up Queen Serenity?" Beryl teased and Serenity threw a hard look at Beryl.  
  
"Never," she declared and Beryl laughed menacingly.  
  
"You will regret that decision," Beryl promised and Serenity stood tall fitting the Imperial Silver Crystal into her Crescent moon wand.  
  
Rei grunted as she threw Jed of her for the fifth time and he hit the wall. He looked up at her with an animal look in his eyes and Rei shut hers as she reached behind her and grabbed the sword that was there, it had belonged to Jed but he had discarded it at the beginning of the fight. Jedite ran straight for her and Rei closed eyes as she brought the sword into Jed's stomach. She opened her eyes as he grunted and fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh Jed, I am so sorry, I love you," Rei said falling to her knees beside him crying and confused Jed looked up at her not remembering who she was. Why did this girl., his enemy, cry for him?  
  
"Why do you cry for me?" he asked and slowly he reached up to wipe away one of her crystalline tears and that's when his memory returned and he shut his eyes in pain. Rei's eyes widened in worry as he didn't open his eyes again.  
  
"Jed!" she asked in worry and Jed's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Yes my princess," he said reaching up to caress Rei's face and she burst out into tears.  
  
"I thought you had left me," she choked out through her sobs.  
  
"Never Rei, remember I will always find my way back to you," Jed promised and brought her head down to kiss her lips.  
  
"I am so sorry," Rei apologised referring to the sword she had stabbed him with.  
  
"Don't be, but I am afraid I must leave you again this time for real," Jed said sadly.  
  
"Jed I love you," Rei told him adamantly and through his pain Jed smiled.  
  
"And I love you Rei, no matter what happens I do love you, I always will," were his last words before he left her quietly. Rei shut her eyes and tears fell through them as she said goodbye to the only man she had ever loved.  
  
"I shall never forget you," she whispered touching her lips to Jedite's chilled lips affectionately crying hard before picking up the sword that she had killed Jedite with moments before.  
  
"I'll always find my way back to you," she cried out as she pressed the knife to her throat and slit her own throat. Rei's limp body fell down beside her lover and Lita, Mina and Ami stopped from where they were fighting their loves and stared. Suddenly all knew what they had to do and they followed Rei's example killing first their loves and then themselves.  
  
Soon it was only Serenity and Beryl facing off.  
  
"You aren't strong enough to defeat me Serenity just give up," Beryl teased and Serenity smiled wildly.  
  
"How wrong you are," Serenity replied holding up her wand, "Cosmic Moon Power." 


	10. The Silver Millennium: The Golden Years ...

Chapter 10: Was It A Dream? A Chance For True Happiness  
  
Serena woke up from her dream shocked. Was that what really happened in the Silver Millennium? She wondered, that was horrible. Serena dressed quickly remembering she had a scout meeting that morning and ran to Rei's temple. She entered Rei's room and was startled to find Rei, Mina, Lita and Ami in tears.  
  
"You dreamed it too huh?" Serena asked and Rei nodded so Serena went to comfort her.  
  
"I killed him," Rei said sadly hugging Serena tightly, "I killed him."  
  
"There was nothing you could do but kill him, he would have killed you," Serena said referring to the dream but Rei shook her head.  
  
"In this time I killed him too, is it our destiny to loose the ones we love over and over again?" Rei asked and Serena felt her heart ache. Poor Rei and the others. Rei had helped kill Jedite, Ami had helped kill Zoisite, Mina had helped kill Malachite; they must feel so guilty. Lita was the lucky one, or was she? At the moment she was shooting death looks to Serena, Ami and Rei being the three scouts who did kill Neflite. Suddenly Mina smiled madly wiping away her tears.  
  
"Why should we bother about men who treat us so badly?" she asked in a forced chirpy voice and Rei turned to her dully the life taken out of her usually vibrant eyes.  
  
"Because we love them, and they are so handsome and so very, very dead, I think that is what hurts the most," Rei said in complete monotone and Mina immediately burst into tears followed by everyone.  
  
The next few weeks Serena noticed neither Ami, Lita nor Mina were at school and when she checked in at Rei's school she found that Rei hadn't been at school either. Serena had a pretty good idea where they would be and as she neared the door to Rei's room she heard their familiar voices and began to get angry.  
  
"All, right this has gone on long enough, I am sorry you lost the ones you loved, I loved them too but you can't let it affect you now, it was thousands of years ago and this is now, you have to live happily, that is what they would have wanted," Serena yelled out as she burst through the door. Slowly Rei turned to her with hope shining in her eyes.  
  
"Ami's computer has found where Jed is, he is still alive just frozen in a stasis crystal," Rei said and Serena gasped with joy.  
  
"Really what about the others?" Serena asked but as she saw the other girl's faces she wished she hadn't said a word and then she remembered. Those three evil girls had killed Neflite, it hadn't even been Serena, Ami and Rei, Berryl killed Zoisite or so Malachite said and they had killed Malachite so there was no hope for them but for Rei…maybe.  
  
"How can we save him?" Serena asked and Rei clapped her hands happily.  
  
"Ami said if we join our powers together in a circle and imagine Jed in his crystal we may be able to pull him free from the limbo that scum Berryl put him in," Rei said and Serena was at once excited.  
  
"Lets do it now then!"  
  
All the girls hurried to the garden and joined hands and called upon their powers.  
  
"Moon Power."  
  
"Mars Power."  
  
"Mercury Power."  
  
"Jupiter Power."  
  
"Venus Power."  
  
"Scout Power!"  
  
A light began to glow from the group but no sign of Jed coming through in a crystal.  
  
"Nothing is happening," Mina stated after ten minutes of trying.  
  
"No we have to keep trying," Rei implored and everyone shut their eyes and continued.  
  
Please, Rei thought desperately, I need Jed, I need him.  
  
Suddenly a glimmer of pink crystal appeared and ever so slowly Jed appeared still encased in the crystal. His face was frozen in a horrified gasp his eyes wide and afraid.  
  
"My love," Rei exclaimed falling onto the crystal crying and Lita and Mina had to pull her off so Serena could use the Silver Crystal to free him. Serena concentrated hard and felt pride when the crystal began to melt away. When it was all gone Jed stood there for a few seconds before falling onto the ground. Disorientated he lifted his head to look around and then he stopped when he came to Rei and Lita and Mina released her.  
  
"My princess?" he croaked his voice hoarse from lack of use and Rei nodded as he painfully held his arms out to her and she ran into them crying.  
  
"I missed you so," Rei repeated over and over again and the rest of the girls left them alone feeling guilty for being present at such a private reunion.  
  
Ami was walking by herself down the street. She had said goodbye to Lita and Mina a few minutes ago and now it was just her walking. If Zoi were here we would probably be talking about the stars and then he would take me into his arms and…stop it Ami, Zoi isn't coming back. He'll never come back Ami realised suddenly and it occurred to Ami that without her love her life was worthless.  
  
"I have nothing to live for without love and I can't love another," Ami thought aloud and she saw a car come careening around the corner at a deadly speed. As the car neared Ami jumped in front of it and braced herself as the car slammed into her. She barely felt any pain and she blacked out as she listened calmly to people yelling for an ambulance.  
  
Mina entered her house and ran directly to the bathroom. She had thought about his for a time but seeing Jed and Rei reunited made her realise she could never be reunited with Malachite and that made her sad. So very, very, sad. Enough to make her feel worthless, enough to make her want to die, enough to make her commit suicide. Mina took out the blade she had been keeping for this occasion and smiled madly. At least I'll be happier without having feelings to deal with, she thought wildly as she brought the blade to her wrist. Malachite my love, I am coming, Mina thought excitedly as she pulled the blade across her wrist before everything went dark and she vaguely heard her mother shaking her and calling her name.  
  
Lita slowly tramped up to her bed and lay down. She turned her head and happened to glance on her table and spy a pen and paper along with a box of sleeping pills. She picked up the pen and wrote a quick letter to Serena and Rei on the paper. It was short, as words weren't exactly her thing but it explained everything and Lita placed it safely in her bra. Lita opened the packet of pills and put as many as she could in her mouth before swallowing them down. She continued until they were all gone before picking up the phone on her bed and ringing the hospital.  
  
"Hello," the secretary said boredly and Lita's vision began to get hazy.  
  
"I'd like an ambulance at 55 Hargil Road, Dorest," Lita said and her words were beginning to get slurred.  
  
"Why?" the secretary asked impatiently and Lita lay down on her bed smiling.  
  
"Someone is dead," she said bluntly and the secretary gasped.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked urgently and Lita giggled tiredly.  
  
"Me," she giggled again before closing her eyes and sinking into welcome sleep hearing the secretary still calling to her.  
  
"Miss, Miss?"  
  
Serena and Rei rushed into the hospital tears streaming down their faces. Three of their best friends had committed suicide on the same night and both were feeling uneasy. Rei thought about her newly returned love who was at the temple resting but didn't feel comforted. Her friends were dying.  
  
"Please we have to see Ami Mizuno, Lita Kino and Mina Aino," Serena told the head nurse desperately and the nurse checked her sheets of paper.  
  
"I'm sorry lovey but they can't see anybody," the nurse said in a distinctly Scottish accent and Rei exploded in a fiery rage.  
  
"Our friends are dying and you won't let us say goodbye?" Rei screamed and the nurse stood up her round face red with embarrassment. Everybody in the waiting room stared at them but Rei and Serena ignored them.  
  
"Calm down, girl before I get security," the nurse threatened and Rei was about to retort rudely when Ami's mother came running down the hallway.  
  
"Serena, Rei I am so glad you're here, Ami wants to see you," Ami's mum said and throwing a triumphant look at the head nurse Rei followed Ami's mother to Ami's room.  
  
"She is barely awake but she has been asking for both of you since she was awake," Ami's mother said opening the door and Serena and Rei rushed to Ami's bedside.  
  
"Ami can you hear me?" Serena said taking Ami's right hand.  
  
"Always Serena," Ami murmured and Serena breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Rei asked in a shocked voice taking Ami's spare hand.  
  
"You know why Rei," Ami replied opening her eyes slowly to her friends loving looks.  
  
"Oh Ami," Serena breathed engulfed with emotion and pain.  
  
"I just wanted to say to both of you, thank you for being my friends, I've never had any friends like you and I hope you'll never forget me," Ami announced looking at both who had tears running down their cheeks.  
  
"As if we could," Rei choked out and Ami reached up gently to brush Rei's cheek with her hand before slowly closing her eyes. Suddenly her eyes flew open again but they were excited.  
  
"Oh I forgot to tell you, when Crystal Tokyo is created we will be reborn and so will Zoi and the others," Ami revealed and Rei and Serena frowned.  
  
"Then why did you do this?" Serena asked confused and Ami smiled gently.  
  
"It was too long to wait," she said as she shut her eyes for the last time.  
  
"I love you Ami," Rei said softly kissing her friends hand.  
  
"I love you too," Serena chimed in kissing Ami's other hand.  
  
"And I love you both," Ami said softly with her last breath and then the machine started a high pitched whine and Ami's mother ran in. She took one look at the machine and fell beside her daughter crying. When she had got a hold of herself she turned to Serena and Rei choking back her tears long enough to speak clearly.  
  
"Lita and Mina are in the rooms next door," she revealed and Serena and Rei each placed a kiss on Ami's cold forehead before running to the next room that was Mina's.  
  
"Mina," Serena asked peeping her head in the door.  
  
"Yes," a hoarse voice said and Serena and Rei entered the room.  
  
"It's Serena," Serena said walking towards her.  
  
"And Rei," Rei said also advancing.  
  
"I am happy you came to see me, I thought I'd die straight away, I'm afraid," Mina whispered in a terrified voice and Serena sat in the chair near her bed.  
  
"Of death?" Rei asked thinking she had exactly the right things to say to help her accept death but Mina shook her head vigorously.  
  
"No dying alone," she answered and Serena shook her head.  
  
"You won't be alone, I'll be here beside you," Serena promised wiping back Mina's hair from her forehead and Mina clasped Rei's hand tightly.  
  
"One of you should see Lita, she is probably scared too," Mina said and Rei nodded taking the invitation.  
  
"I'll go," she volunteered and with a kiss and a tear on Mina's cheek she left the room glancing back at her before closing the door quietly. Mina didn't say another word and Serena thought she had lost her when Mina spoke up.  
  
"Serena?" she asked like a child looking around dazedly.  
  
"Yes," Serena replied trying hard to hold back her tears.  
  
"Do you hate me for doing this?" Mina asked and Serena fell to her knees her tears falling to the ground.  
  
"Of course not, I could never," Serena swore and laid her hand on Mina's head.  
  
"Will we still be friends forever?" Mina asked laying a hand on Serena's head as Serena raised her head slowly.  
  
"Forever and a day when you get reborn we will go shopping together, you'd like that wouldn't you Mina?" Serena promised and Mina smiled like a happy child promised chocolate ice cream.  
  
"I would love it, Serena, hold my hand," Mina asked and Serena grasped her hand tightly.  
  
"Goodbye Mina, for the moment," Serena said and Mina smiled again before closing her eyes and breathing deeply.  
  
"Goodbye Serena and thank you, I am not afraid anymore," Mina said before she drifted off. Suddenly Serena heard the same high-pitched sound she heard in Ami's room declaring another friend's death and Serena kissed Mina's cheek again. I hate that sound, she thought dully and she would never forget the pain of hearing it.  
  
"Lita," Rei whispered running to her bedside hoping she wasn't too late and Lita opened her eyes wide.  
  
"Rei? I am glad you are here, I have something for you and Serena, don't beat yourselves up about our deaths okay?" Lita said and Rei wiped the tears from her cheek and grabbed the piece of paper Lita was holding out to her.  
  
"Oh Lita how am I going to live without you?" Rei asked her sadly and Lita grinned unexpectedly at Rei.  
  
"You will live happily with Jed and when I am reborn I will live happily with Neflite," Lita said her eyes taking on a glazed look.  
  
"Lita," Rei wailed and Lita grinned again only this time weaker.  
  
"Calm down Rei, you are starting to sound too much like Serena," Lita joked with her weakly and Rei pouted.  
  
"I'll miss you," Rei told her and Lita grasped her hand.  
  
"Time will pass quickly for those in love, it always does and before you know it, we will be reunited once more," Lita promised her indignantly.  
  
"But it seems so long," Rei groaned and kissed Lita's cheek hearing Lita's breath fading slowly and she wore a pained expression as though each breath was causing her pain.  
  
"It isn't and when we are reborn will have thousands of years together what is 5 years to thousands? Nothing, nothing nothing…" Rei heard that word over and over again and she held the letter close to her heart and left the room ignoring the high pitch wail that declared another friend lost.  
  
Rei and Serena stood side by side with Jedite and Darien all holding hands. In one year Crystal Tokyo would be created and their three friends who had died four years before would be reborn and reunited with the ones that they had died for.  
  
They could hardly wait.  
  
1 To Serena and Rei, the best friends we ever had  
  
Think of us whenever you like for we will always think of you. Please don't hate us we did what was right and when we are reunited we will become unbeatable. We can't wait to see you again!  
  
Your friends forever  
  
Lita, Ami and Mina  
  
Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus  
  
P.S. Scout Power Forever 


End file.
